Hyper Sloth
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Ever thought that a sloth, the slowest mammal on Earth, could be hyper? Well, when one named Sasha gets hooked up to the Evolvo Ray by Doctor Cortex, the answer is yes. Join Sasha Sloth as she partners up with the Bandicoot family to take down Cortex in various plans to conquer the world. M for adult situations, language, and possible lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is based on the Crash Bandicoot series.  
****Crash Bandicoot and its characters are the property of Activision and are not my property.  
****I own one OC in this story, and that would be Sasha Sloth (clever, huh?)  
****It's M rated, FYI. With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

**Escape the Lab**

I didn't know what was going on as I sat inside of my cage, but it didn't really bother me too much. Being a sloth means that you really don't need to move much and the food you eat digests extremely slowly, so I could just sleep for days if I really wished. But it was hard to get any kind of sleep whenever I heard that man's laugh followed by the loud noises and bright lights of a machine that I was able to see from my cage. It was quite large whatever it was and he had used it on numerous different critters just like me.

And what did it do to them? Let's just say that it turned them into mutated monsters. It was able to turn a kangaroo so crazy that he had to be put in a straight jacket and had to have its legs shackled. The doctor who made him, Doctor Cortex, called him Ripper Roo. It turned a small koala into a gigantic buff beefcake that got the name Koala Kong. And it also turned a normal potoroo rat into a highly-intelligent creature that loved using a strange device that made tons of loud noises. He got the name Pinstripe Potoroo.

But today was going to be a bit different. The doctor had just gotten three new faces that he was going to turn into mutants next. He hadn't even bothered to try to turn me into a mutant, probably because I was so sluggish. But I watched from my cage with a sigh as one by one, the different creatures were mutated by the machine. One was turned into a cute blonde girl with very swirly hair that immediately started back-talking Cortex the moment she gained awareness.

"What have you done to me?! Let me go this instant!" she exclaimed, her not really able to do anything from the restraints.

"Bah, another failure. Throw her out the window," Cortex said, me gasping at that, but it was more like an inhale of air. Even if I wanted to be quick with a gasp, it was impossible. A duo of scientist henchmen then grabbed her by the arms as the machine unrestrained her, the duo then tossing her out of the open window and me wondering if she'd be alright.

"Bring in the other bandicoot next," Cortex said, me frowning as the next one came in. The machine mutated this one to look extremely tall, incredibly pretty, and also have a frown on her face when she saw Cortex.

"Release me and return me to normal right this minute, you pervert!" she snarled, spitting directly in Cortex's face soon after.

"You know the drill," Cortex growled, two more scientists restraining her, which turned into three and then four when she showed she was actually slightly stronger than the smaller girl bandicoot. She was then slowly sent to the window and pushed out by her butt, me frowning at that as the final bandicoot came out. "Hey, Sasha Sloth!" Cortex exclaimed at me from across the room, me wondering what he wanted to say. "If this one fails, you're next!" he said with a sinister smile, me sighing and scratching my head, wondering if I'd be able to finally move slightly better and less slowly if I were to get an upgrade. Of course, if these mutants kept failing, then that must mean it'd fail for me as well.

Soon enough, the machine slowly mutated the final bandicoot, this one turning into a very cool looking one that, the moment that he got mutated, he actually did the unthinkable and broke from the restraints all on his own just by muscle power alone, even though he looked kinda lanky. "Is this... a success?" Cortex asked in shock. He got his answer when the bandicoot then spun around incredibly fast and smacked Cortex onto the ground, the scientists immediately trying to grab Crash, but them being knocked back to the walls too before Cortex pushed a button on the control computer, me gasping as all of the cages of the loyal mutants opened up. They then all rushed the male bandicoot and, with their combined power, they threw him out of the same window.

That meant I was next. I was next and my sluggish form couldn't try to escape if I tried. "You're turn, sloth girl," Cortex smirked as he opened my cage and grabbed me. I tried to resist by holding my claws to the small twig in my cage, but he simply grabbed them and undid them manually before then taking me to the contraption and strapping my arms into place. "You better not be a failure," Cortex growled as he flipped the switch and I slowly braced myself for whatever I'd turn into. And once the ray beam hit me, I gasped as I felt my body start to grow and morph drastically!

My face started to mold into a more humanoid appearance with my nose still intact, much like the other bandicoots. My arms and legs stayed the same, but my hands and feet gained extra toes and fingers as well as thumps on my hands. And my body morphed to look like that of the older bandicoot, being more feminine and with slightly bigger boobs. And it was then that I opened my mouth and spoke, saying the words that I wanted to say.

"I'll be free! FREE!" I exclaimed in something that never happened to me before. Hyperactivity! I then snapped loose of my restraints with ease and punched Cortex directly in the eye, me gasping at the power I possessed when he fell to the ground holding onto his eye and screaming in pain. I then saw the scientists and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know, throw me out the window, right? Allow me to do so myself," I smirked wildly as I rushed through all of them with surprising agility and then jumped out of the window, me seeing that the other three bandicoots had all fallen to the ground and were in a boat. A boat that I saw was a rowboat. I simply jumped down to them and smiled at how my hands were still good for climbing, only I was able to do it much faster now!

"Hey! WAIT UP! I'm coming with ya!" I exclaimed at the trio before they could get off the docks, them holding up long enough for me to run to their location and get into the boat. "Step on it, guys!" I exclaimed, the older bandicoot immediately doing the duty of rowing while the male and female of the bunch looked at each other with something in their eyes I couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry Crash... after this... how can we go back home to the jungle?... We need more food now, more advanced living... at least he gave us clothes when he turned us into these freak shows, but it makes me uncomfortable..." the girl said, me looking at them with a frown as I then placed my hand on the girl.

"Hey. Cheer up. Besides, I want to know your names. Mine's Sasha Sloth according to the loon. What're yours?" I smiled at them, the trio smiling and nodding at me before introducing themselves.

"Tawna is my name... I was Crash's mate until this happened... I look like a hooker and I hate it!... If I went back to my home in the jungle looking like this, all the forest critters would be scared stiff. It may mean less predators, but it also might make the tribes folk want to bang me... UGH!" the older female groaned in anger.

"I'm Coco, and this is Crash. We're siblings and I was going to try and help Crash meet up and mate with Tawna before we got captured by that creep... aren't you even a little upset he turned us into freaks?" the younger girl asked, me looking at my body and sighing. I didn't look like myself at all. She was right. This wasn't who I was.

"Yeah, I guess I don't look like I used to... but that's the only bad thing. I was able to give that Cortex a black eye with one punch as well as utterly plow through the other scientists before I jumped out the window to join up with you guys," I smiled at them.

"Well, that's great and all, but how do we proceed from here? I mean, after this stunt, Cortex may try to get even more critters on his side to help him dominate the world..." Coco said.

"Well, first thing's first, let's regroup on one of these islands and then take the fight to Cortex slowly but surely. I suggest N Sanity Island... heh. Fitting name, huh?" I smiled as I looked at my clothes Cortex put me in. I was in a purple shirt that looked like it was being extended slightly by my boobs I now had on me, some panties that were underneath my knee length pink skirt, and I had on stiletto heels of lavender color. And my hair? It was light blue and it was in a pigtail style on my head. I could barely see it in the reflection of the water due to it being nighttime and my hair color matching the water.

"So N Sanity Island, huh?... That's our home... when we get there, we need to be careful going through the island. There are sure to be baddies that'll want us for their dinner. Especially the carnivorous plants and the native tribesmen," Coco said. And what did Crash say after that?

"Pretty..." Crash smiled when he saw the moon, me smiling at that while Tawna sighed.

"Looks like Crash got speed and strength instead of smarts... shouldn't be surprised. The only one to get speech smarts instead of us girls would be that Pinstripe fella," I said.

"So it makes girls smarter and it makes boys stronger... at least we won't be as big of brutes as that messed-up koala," Tawna said.

"Indeed," I smiled as I saw the island coming up in the distance, me smiling as Tawna carefully rowed into land and we then got off on the beach. "Let's move out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Teaching Bandicoots to Swim**

After we touched down on the beach of N Sanity Island, our group proceeded through the areas of the island and we soon learned some very cool things. For one, we met a sentient floating mask that promised to protect us from danger if we got hurt by any foes. Second, Crash, Coco, and even Tawna found out they could spin extremely quickly and use their feet and hands to completely knock out any kind of enemy in our way. They did it to man-eating plants, turtles, crabs, even monkeys! But the most impressive thing was by far what we were coming across as we went further into the areas. We started to find some very cool-looking gems that shined very vividly. I managed to find one that was the color orange and Coco manage to find five gray-black ones. And Crash? He found a red one quite easily.

"These look important, but who cares? These could look very pretty as jewelry, wouldn't they?" I smiled at Coco with a smile.

"I agree on that much, Sasha... but we should probably wait until we get some downtime after defeating Cortex," Coco said with seriousness.

"Fine, we'll wait until we get some free time to check it out. Until then, I think we should hide these in our pockets and bags," Tawna said as she put her gems in a small purse she had on her... how she found it, I had no clue, but it was quite a good accessory for her. It was pink in color, but with a purple stripe and a locket shaped like a red heart.

We continued to walk through the jungle areas until we hit an area that had tons of water and a whole lot of lily pads in front of us. "Um..." Coco shuddered as I simply dove into the water and began to swim as I loved to before.

"What's the matter, guys? Come on in, the water's fine," I smiled at them as I got a mouthful of it and spit it like a fountain.

"Well.. we'd love to... it's just that we don't know how to swim," Tawna said, me looking at them with a frown as I caved in.

"Okay, it's easy, guys... look at this," I smiled as I laid on my back and the group was amazed at what happened. Though the current carried me southward for a few seconds, I was floating on my back and then proceeded to swim the backstroke. "As you can see, it's quite easy. Just let go of any kind of fears you may have, lay on your back, and start to move your arms and legs gently like I am. Kick your legs at intervals, move your arms like propellers. It'll be just like you're a boat," I smiled.

"Some boats sink," Coco frowned.

"Hah, only if they crashed into something, and even then, do you really think you're going to sink by hitting just one tiny log?" I smiled at them.

"Okay... if you say so... Crash, follow our lead..." Coco said as she breathed in and then jumped in, immediately righting herself so she was looking at the sky with her back on the water, her looking a bit scared at first before she saw that she was floating just like I was.

"See? What'd this sloth girl tell ya?" I smirked, Tawna smiling and jumping in after and also getting on her back, followed by Crash, who also got on his back and me then looking ahead and smiling.

"Okay, it's a straight shot until a small waterfall ahead, guys. When we reach it, get out on the bank, go up it, and then back in the water," I smiled at them.

"Sounds great," Tawna smiled as she started to kick along with Coco and Crash followed after me, our group having to take out some fish on the way through, as they were piranha, but the bandicoot trio found that simply spinning in the water would eliminate them as well as give them quite a good speed boost. We reached the waterfall and went up the side on the bank before we then got into the water again. But when I got in it, I felt something under my feet. I dove under and picked it from the bottom to see it was another gem. This one looked exactly like the orange one as before! But the thing with the orange gems was that they were much tinier than the others we'd been finding. Almost as big as my fist for each one.

"These gems look pretty cool, but boy are they the tiniest of them all... I wonder..." I smiled as I got out of the water temporarily and put them in my shoes, right behind my heels. When I did so, I gasped as, out of bloody nowhere, I actually felt them enter my skin! And when they did, I immediately tried to run forward and I gasped as did the bandicoots at what I did. I RAN ON FUCKING WATER BABY! I ran all the way to the end to what looked to be the entrance to a native village, me waiting patiently for the other bandicoots and smiling at how they got to me with smiles on their faces.

"What the hell was that awesomeness?! You just ran on water!" Tawna beamed at me.

"I don't know what the hell happened, but when I put those gems in my shoes, I felt them enter my feet! And then, when I ran, my feet moved so fast I was able to run on water! I'm Jesus!" I smiled widely.

"Well, let's not go that far," Coco smirked at me with a chuckle.

"Fine, fine, I'm just super fast," I smirked.

"That you are," Tawna smirked as Crash gave me a knuckle bump.

"Time to go to this village... I wonder what we'll have waiting for us when we go in there?" Coco smiled. When we went through the gates, I smirked at how the place had some pretty cool streets but also had a nearby pen filled with warthogs.

"I've got a silly idea, but how about you guys hijack those warthogs and you ride them through the village?" I smirked at them.

"Do we have to?" Coco asked. I was all smiles when, unbeknownst to her, Crash had already rushed to the pen and jumped on the back of a warthog, the pig trying to buck him off, but Crash staying on and pulling on its ears to make it obey.

"Well, Crash looks like he's eager to do so. Besides, they don't look to dirty. And we may even be able to score some food if we can get through this village and onto the other side with them," Tawna smiled.

"Uh... aren't we herbivores, though?" I asked... my stomach responded by growling the moment I thought of bacon. "Dammit... looks like our mutated genes made us omnivorous... my stomach doesn't usually growl for anything relating to meat..." I groaned as I held onto it with a frown.

"Well, time to wrangle up these pigs, then. You get the natives out of our way and we'll eat once we get out of the village," Coco smiled. I then waited as she and Tawna got on their hogs and I then proceeded to run ahead of them and smack the tribesmen out of the way with some super speedy punches, there being at least ten in total before we reached the end and it happened to be a large door with a keyhole to it.

"Damn... knew it wouldn't be that easy. We need the key and I'm pretty sure the one to have it would be the chief. Any ideas on where his house would be?" I smiled at the trio. It was Tawna who pointed to a house overlooking the gate from the top of a hill.

"It's that house right at the top of the hill. His name is Papu Papu and he's gonna be tough if he's the chief," Tawna said.

"Nice to know. But with my new super speed, I highly doubt he'd be able to be a match for me," I smiled as I ran up the hill and wondered what Papu Papu would look like, sound like, and smell like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape the Tribesfolk**

Papu Papu was barely a challenge in all honesty. He just tried to squish me with his giant staff, but he didn't take into account my speed, which I used to gut punch him five times until he stayed down for good, me grabbing onto his head and smiling at him.

"Now where's the key for the gate?" I smiled at him.

"K-Key... for gate... in bowl there," Papu Papu groaned, him sounding like a stereotypical tribes person with him saying few words and having a slightly deep voice to match his physique. I didn't care, as I just went to the bowl, grabbed the key, and rushed out the door to the gate, me seeing that the bandicoot trio were still waiting for me as well as a few tribesmen that had gotten beaten to a pulp by them during my absence.

"That fatso was barely even a challenge," I smiled at the trio as I presented the key and they all got smiles on their faces as I unlocked the gate for us, sending our three pigs out of the place and us chasing after them, me then making sure that they were unaware as I then started to snap their necks one by one. A quick and painless death for all of them.

"Okay, let's get to cooking," Tawna said with a smile as she went to a nearby palm tree and spun into it, me seeing that it managed to make the tree topple over easily because, get this, her spin could chop down trees faster than an axe! "Sweet moves, Tawna. I'm jealous," Coco smirked as Crash smirked and whistled... guess he didn't really have much options for vocals.

"I still have to wonder what the heck Crash is saying most of the time... maybe I should try to make him a translator... and why am I thinking of making electronics out of nowhere?" I asked aloud.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing just now... what about you, Tawna?" Coco asked with a smile.

"Honestly, I'm just wondering what mine and Crash's kids might look like now that we're... well... like this," Tawna said, Crash looking at her with a frown and his ears down before he walked slowly to her and hugged her, Tawna smiling at that.

"Guess he feels the same way... either that or he wanted to make you feel better... either or," I smiled as I got some firewood from the destroyed tree and piled it into a patch of dirt, using my insane speeds to make the fire happen by using the twigs nearby to cause sparks. It was quite easy because of me not only moving fast with my feet, but with my hands too. The fire started and I then looked at Coco, who smiled at the pigs nearby that I'd killed.

"Okay, fine, I'll get their meat," Coco smiled as she used her spin attack to open their bodies, their guts and stuff falling out for me to collect and start to cook on the fire. After about ten minutes of cooking different parts of the pigs, we all had our meals and we then proceeded to eat them, our stomachs feeling much better after doing so and me wondering why the mutation device gave us the ability to digest meat when we were all herbivores... I still couldn't understand at all.

"Okay, we ready to go?" I smiled.

"I am," Coco smirked, Crash doing the same as Tawna stretched her longer legs and joined us. We then proceeded down the path until we came across an area that made me confused. It was a small cave of sorts and when we got on the other side, I had to wonder what was going on. But then I heard a sound from above us.

"Oh! It them! Pig thieves!" a tribesman exclaimed, me looking above us on the hill and knowing we had to escape fast.

"Guys... grab onto me and for the love of God, do not let go for anything," I gulped at them. Why? The natives were trying to push a giant boulder off of the cliff towards us! The others did just that and I ran for the hills, the boulder following us, but me getting us out of harms way and into another cave ahead of the giant rolling hunk of rock. "Okay, now we know the natives hate us for stealing their pigs, so we need to get off of this island quickly," Tawna said.

"Agreed on that much. We should continue to the waterfall on the other side of the island. If I'm right, that's where we'll find a small fishing village. And where there's a fishing village, there are sure to be boats," Coco smirked as the boulder came into view and it got stopped right at the entrance to the cave. It was too big to follow after us.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going! The longer we sit here, the more chance we have of those natives appearing to attack us again," I said with seriousness, Crash smirking with a thumbs-up. After that, I grabbed onto everyone and rushed us forward again because the natives tried to squish us with two more boulders. I managed to rush past all of them and we then found ourselves on a hill overlooking a set of ruined buildings and the waterfall on the other side by a river.

"Looks like we'll need to go through these ruins to reach the fishing village. You all ready?" Coco smiled.

"I'm ready and kicking," I smiled, Crash making an "Uh-huh" and Tawna cracking her knuckles. We should be prepared, though. Cortex may have sent some of his mutants to finish the job," Coco said... And what did I hear not three steps later?

Insane laughter... From someone I understood all too well. "Ripper Roo. That poor kangaroo had to be put in a straight jacket because he accidentally got blasted by the Evolvo Ray twice in a row... he speaks in nothing but insane laughs now... We were next-door cell mates for a whole year after that and I am somewhat able to understand his laugh language... if we see him, let me speak to him. We may even get him as an ally... if he doesn't try to bite us on the ears," I smiled.

"Lucky you, you got shorter ears than we do," Tawna remarked. She wasn't wrong. My ears were very small and round, barely able to move, but they could still hear everything perfectly fine.

"Yeah, you got me there... okay, stay close and don't stray too far. Ripper Roo is in a straight jacket for a reason, after all. He isn't really the sanest kangaroo in the noggin," I said. The others nodded in agreement as we then proceeded to go to the ruins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ripper Roo and the Fishing Village**

Our trip through the ruins was quite difficult for the most part, as most of the different walls moved on us to halt our progress as well as annoying bats calling their friends when they saw us to attack. We also had to climb to the top most part of the ruins until we finally found the waterfall on the other side, which is where we saw something surprising. The river was being polluted by mutant Potoroo minions at the top! And they were polluting it with large barrels of explosive boxes called TNT crates!

"You guys up for a bit of sabotage?" I smiled.

"Sure, what do we do?" Coco smirked.

"You, Tawna, and Crash go to those Potoroos at the top and explode the TNT crate supply in their face. They have a 3 second timer on them, so make sure to get a crate close to a bunch of them and then brick it over here before they explode. Oh, and knock out the Potoroos beforehand. If they saw you doing so, they may run for it too and call their boss to attack us before we can attack Cortex. And let me tell ya, you do not want to mess with Pinstripe Potoroo. He's got the mind of a mob boss and he's a deadly shot with his machine gun," I said with seriousness.

"Got it. Knock out our Potoroo cousins, blow up them and the TNT, and get back here to help getting Ripper Roo to our side... right?" Tawna asked.

"Yeah... by the way... do you guys feel anything odd... almost as if someone was breathing down your... back... ulp.." I gulped as I only then noticed that my shadow looked different. It was bigger and the ears were much larger as well as the feet. I looked above and gasped as Ripper Roo was above us on a cliff and he started to laugh like a maniac before he leaped down to our group and started to land on all the TNT that had gotten into the water already. And then I heard him speak.

"OH YES! PAIN! PAIN! GIVE ME MORE PAIN! I'LL BE LESS CRAZY IF I GET MORE PAIN! HAAAHAAA!" Ripper Roo exclaimed in his manic laughs, the others confused before I translated in my own words.

"He said that he wants to have pain given to him so it'll make him less crazy... sigh... might as well give him what he wants," I sighed as I looked at the other three. "You get the explosives dealt with, I'll handle Ripper Roo," I said to them.

"You got it," Tawna and Coco said while Crash gave a thumbs-up. The trio of Bandicoots then rushed off for the area the Potoroos were at while I jumped down to the river area with Ripper Roo, him laughing his language at me and me only getting certain parts because he was laughing so quickly.

"Easy, Ripper Roo, less laugh, more logic. I may understand your insane ramblings, but not when you laugh that fast!" I groaned at him, Ripper Roo cackling at that before laughing slightly slower and easier for me to understand what he was laughing about.

"My old cell mate, huh?! HEHEHEHA! I WANNA BE FREE FROM THE INSANITY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Ripper Roo exclaimed. It was then that I remembered something... something that I knew would be able to be used to free all the mutants from Cortex's mind control as well as possibly give an inventor the blueprints to fix Ripper Roo.

"That's it! I know the perfect way to get you to stop being crazy, Roo! We need to get back to Cortex, steal his blueprints to the Evolvo Ray, and have a smarter, more sane man make a replica of the machine with a reverse feature included! The only thing that we are lacking in this department, however, is a way to get to Cortex's Evolvo Ray and find the blueprints..." I thought... but then Ripper Roo started to laugh again, me gasping at what he said.

"YOU HAVE THE BLUEPRINTS?! Where?! Show me!" I smiled at him... and I would immediately regret asking that. Ripper Roo started to cough and hack like no tomorrow until he coughed up a medium-sized tube that contained a piece of paper inside of it.

"Okay, I'm not even going to question how he was able to keep that in his stomach and cough it back up..." Tawna said above me as she and the other two jumped down from the top of the waterfall and I smiled as, not one second later, I had to grab the tube from Ripper Roo's tongue as a gigantic explosion happened that made the river swell even more as we were then whisked down the river and down some more waterfalls using different teammates as waterboards. Crash and Coco rode on Tawna while I rode atop Ripper Roo, him learning the hard way not to laugh when going down a river, as he gulped a lot in accidentally and then he stopped for a bit.

"WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Coco exclaimed with glee in her voice. But I could tell that Tawna looked a bit annoyed at how she was laying on her back in the water and how Crash and Coco were standing on her boobs and stomach respectively.

"Yeah... when we get off, how about I stand on your stomach, Coco?" Tawna groaned.

"Make your decision fast, Coco, cause the Fishing Village is coming in quick!" I exclaimed at her, our group flying off the final bit of river as we landed in the fishing village, where the citizens looked to be cheering in glee when they saw that the river had rose slightly from our stunt.

"Weirdos! Weirdos! Weirdos!" they started chanting... me groaning at that.

"I uh... I think they're trying to celebrate us in their own way... wish they could said something other than weirdos, but, eh, who are we to judge?" I asked.

"Yeah... by the way, what is in that tube you have there?" Coco asked me.

"This, my dear Coco, is the blueprints to the machine that Cortex used to turn us into these freaks. The blueprints to the Evolvo Ray, Brainwash compartment included. But it seems that the brainwashing part seemed to have missed all of us and even Ripper Roo, as he was the last one to be mutated before you three," I said as we landed on solid ground and we were met with the different tribesmen and women clapping and whooping at us. And then we saw someone appear from the fold that looked like she was a total opposite of Papu Papu. She had a small body and thin build and she looked no older than 13. She also had the same kind of hat Papu wore and she had a fishing rod on her person.

"You, strange ones. What you call yourselves?" she asked with the same limited English as Papu.

"I'm Coco, this is Crash, this is Tawna, this is Sasha, and this is... Ripper Roo... is he okay?" Coco asked as I then looked at him and saw he was laying on the ground with his tongue hanging from his mouth and his eyes all swirly.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just sleeping. And good thing too. He can be quite destructive at times if he's in a hyper state. And trust me, up there? That was him in his normal attitude. In hyper mode, he goes fully insane and just attacks anything that moves unless he views it as a friendly," I smiled at them.

"Your tongue be quite varied... where you come from?" the teenager asked... who I assumed was the Chief.

"I come from Australia, the rest of the group comes from this island. We just look different because we were mutated," I explained.

"Mutation... you mean like them rat creatures polluting river? We know you beat them because river back to normal speed once more," the girl smiled.

"Yes, in a sense. We're not like those rats though. They're mind controlled by a mad scientist who wants to rule the world with an army of loyal mutant animals. We were all considered failed experiments because we couldn't be mind-controlled... but enough about us, what's your name?" I smiled at her, catching her off-guard.

"Me?... My name... Meeni Minee... Me village chief and one who catch most fish in single day," she smiled as she simply cast her fishing rod into the water and, a second later, yanked it back with a giant fish on the other end landing right in front of us! It had to be at least ten pounds!

"Nice moves," I smiled at her.

"You free to eat fish and free to use boats anytime you wish," Meeni Minee smiled at us.

"Thanks. We needed your permission to use them, after all. We need to go to the island of the Mad Scientist to defeat him and free the mutants from his mind control," I said as I then saw that Coco had somehow stolen the tube from my hands and was inspecting it hard.

"Uh... what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Studying... if I'm right, I think I could reroute the wiring in the brainwashing device and connect the current to the weather vane at the top of Cortex's castle so that it spreads all across the entirety of Australia and even Tasmania. There would be two things that'd happen, though. One, all mutants under Cortex's control would be freed from their hypnosis and it will make anyone who's insane sane again... but there'd be a catch. Every single marsupial will be turned into a mutant. And considering how a majority of animals in Australia are Marsupials, I don't know if it'd be a good idea," Coco frowned.

"So what if you animals?" Meeni Minee asked, me looking at her with a smile. "Even if you once animal, you act and think like smartest humans Meeni Minee ever see! Me say go do it! Make more hero animals and bring evildoer to justice for messing with village river! May the Totem Gods be with you in your quest, heroic mammals," Meeni Minee smiled at us as she bowed to us, the other natives doing the same thing. Coco looked a bit uneasy, Crash had just fallen asleep from the long chat, and Tawna and I got wide smiles on our faces.

"You know what? Let's take a vote between us girl animals in the group. All those in favor of Coco's plan, raise hands," I smiled. Both mine and Tawna's hands raised and Coco sighed and gave in afterwards.

"I don't want to make anyone scared when they get turned into freaks, though... they'd be scared stiff," Coco said.

"Well, then we'll just have to make an announcement to them that only they could hear. Tell me, what's the highest pitch of noise a normal marsupial can hear?" I asked Coco.

"As in frequency? We can hear extremely well, especially at higher frequencies. We used that to evade predators when we were normal bandicoots," Coco explained. "but if I were to guess the highest frequency, I'd say it'd be about an 8 out of 10 in terms of highest frequency, so 80 percent of the highest frequency."

"Then that settles it, then. While we're going on our way to Cortex, we'll need to come up with and create a device that can reach that frequency and have it so that all marsupials all across Tasmania, Australia, and, of course, the N Sanity Islands," I smiled.

"Okay, I may be able to make that a reality, but I'd need some more of these colored gems to do so. They seem to hold quite the power inside of them. We'll need three more gray ones, two colored ones, and we'll need some kind of mechanized body to form a speaker out of," Coco said.

"I know that Cortex had tons of mechanical creations at his castle as defensive measures. We're sure to find something there," I smiled at her.

"Then it's settled. Let's get this fish, get on a boat, and set sail for Cortex's island!" Coco smiled... but it was then that Ripper Roo started to laugh a bit... he had woken up and he was laughing slowly and carefully.

"Wait... Roo's saying that he wants to save Koala Kong first. He's on the island next door, threatening the people there as well. Cortex sent him there to... beat up the miners and blow up their mine shafts... and now he's saying that, if Kong is mind controlled, just hit him on the head until he gets knocked out. He'll wake up completely free from it. That's how he got freed when he was zapped by the Evolvo Ray a second time. He jumped all around the lab and hit his head a dozen times before breaking free from hypnosis," I translated as best I could.

"Sure, why not? We can take a detour to help out a fellow marsupial," Tawna smiled.

"Yeah, besides, that village sound like mineral village. They make finest weapons for tribes from metal and rock. They out of business, we no survive," Meeni Minee said.

"You got it, let's go be heroes again, guys! Crash, coming with?" I smiled, him still snoozing on the ground and me groaning. I simply picked him up by the legs and rushed us and the fish to one of the boats, Coco, Roo, and Tawna following after.

"Farewell, strange heroes! Kick that Cortex ass!" Meeni Minee yelled at us before doing something else. "Hooboo naabaa... may the Totem Gods be with you... Hooboo naabaa..." she said as she started chanting and ringing a rattle as I saw her figure and the village fade away over the horizon slowly but surely.

"Okay, that was weird, but now we're back in the game," I smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Tawna said. I smirked at that and took her up on that offer.

"Okay, that was weird, but now we're back in the game," I giggled, Ripper Roo laughing insanely from that as Coco laughed along with me.

"Uh... is Ripper Roo talking now? Or laughing for fun?" Tawna asked.

"Laughing for fun. I knew it'd make him laugh. He's an easy audience," I giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruined Ruins and Ding-Donged Kong**

Once our quintet of myself, Coco, Crash, Tawna, and Roo had all gotten to the second island, we disembarked the boat in an area that was near some ruins, the sun already beginning to set in the distance as we approached them.

"Okay... according to the map that was on the boat, if we go to the top of these ruins, we'll find the mining caves... the only issue? Those natives drew multiple skull marks on this area in particular. And last I checked, skulls on maps mean much danger," Coco said, Ripper Roo beginning to laugh a bit and me understanding his insane ramblings again.

"Yes, yes, danger is your middle name, I know, Roo. But there is one fatal flaw that the fishing village natives left out about how 'deadly' these ruins are," I smiled at the map.

"And what would that be?" Tawna asked as Crash was being held by her... as he was still sleeping.

"If you happen to be a good jumper or a great climber, you can just climb the wall without having to use the trap-laden road to get there. So? Who wants to hop on my back and who wants to ride on a kangaroo in a straight jacket?" I smiled, Tawna and Coco immediately tensing up at that.

"Um... do we have to choose?" Tawna asked.

"Whoever says 'not it' last has to ride with Ripper Roo... three, two, one GO!" I exclaimed, me smirking as Tawna said 'Not it' first but only by a fraction of a second.

"Grr! Dammit," Coco swore.

"Don't worry, Coco, Ripper Roo knows you're a friendly, so he's not going to go overboard, right Roo?" I smiled at him. He simply wagged his head up and down in response, drool escaping his mouth in the process. "Just climb onto his back, wrap your arms around his neck, and hold on for dear life," I smiled at her as Tawna and Crash both got on my back. I smiled at how I barely felt a difference in my legs. After all, sloths had excessive strength in all appendages, since they needed to be able to hold themselves up for long periods of time when in the trees.

"Um... okay," Coco said with unease as she carefully climbed onto my crazy friend's back and held her arms around his neck. "Time to climb, Roo!" I smirked at him, Coco screaming in shock and fear as Ripper Roo hopped insanely high and she barely hung on as he had already cleared the top portion of the ruins in a snap, him simply waiting at the top for me and the other bandicoots to follow.

"HEY! SASHA! WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH CORTEX, REMIND ME TO PUT YOU ON THE NEAREST HIGH-SPEED ROLLER COASTER! YA HEAR ME?!" Coco exclaimed angrily at me as I began my climb up the vines and the small cracks in the walls, Tawna holding onto me while managing to keep Crash in her grasp at the same time... mostly by sandwiching his body between my back and her bust.

"You know if he wakes up, he'll be in for a hell of a surprise, right?" I smiled at her, as Crash's face was right in her boobs.

"Does it matter since I'm his girlfriend? Besides, he loves it when I give him some up-close attention. And with my new body, he's sure to get plenty of kicks from it," Tawna smiled as I cleared the first level of the ruins while she spoke and then started to climb the second portion, my arms not feeling tired one bit as I continued to climb... though Tawna got a bit antsy after a few minutes of me climbing the second portion.

"Sorry if you're getting impatient, Tawna. I may be hyper as fuck since that Evolving business to my brain and body, but my new appendages make it just slightly more treacherous when I'm climbing. As my mother always said, slow and steady wins the race when it comes to climbing," I smiled.

"By the way... who is your mom?" Tawna asked me. I sighed and shook my head at that, me telling her my tale.

"My mom tried to protect me from Cortex when I was just a yearling. But both of us got capture by him in the end. He has yet to turn her into a mutant, but with me being the last one known to be tested and mutated, he's sure to turn my mom into a mutant too... and if she happens to become evil... I don't know if I'll ever forgive that bulbous-headed scientist," I frowned.

"Well, when we get there, we simply destroy the Cortex Vortex, beat Cortex and his freaky lab assistants to kingdom come, and when we finally have the castle fully secured, we'll go ahead and build the machine that Coco was talking about," Tawna said.

"Yeah... about that... how come she's saying she can build a communication machine out of a few gems and some machinery AND manage to mutate all marsupials in Australia with the Evolvo Ray while making them free of Cortex's control and free of any craziness? Has she really gotten that smart?" I asked as I finally made it to the top to see Coco there as well as Ripper Roo, the latter of which was eating some fruit nearby. Wumpa fruit.

"Well, if you must know, Sasha, I don't know how it happened, but when I got hit by that beam, I felt my brain get filled with tons of scientific reasoning as well as insane smarts! I bet you anything that I'm thrice smarter than that yellow-headed Cortex any day," Coco smiled.

"Well... not really yellow, more like a tanned peach. Trust me, I've been around him much longer than any of you have," I smiled at them.

"Do you happen to know of any weaknesses that his castle may have?" Tawna asked as I saw the cave for the mines as well as some tribesmen looking to be knocked out nearby, them having helmets on with pickaxes.

"Actually, yes. When Cortex was taking me to the castle for the first time, he started to mumble to himself, thinking I was asleep. He was saying about how his castle was nearly impenetrable, save for one flaw in design that not even he can fix. The outer walls of his castle, when you start climbing up from Pinstripe's toxic waste facility, are able to be traversed in order to reach him. The only issue is that even that'll be tricky because, like I said, we have to deal with Pinstripe beforehand and we have to traverse an impossibly long bridge that is filled to the brim with holes. And after all that, the only way to climb the side of the castle is if you happen to have grip strength like no tomorrow. So unless you want to have another means of transport, I'm the only bet we've got at reaching Cortex as, no offense to any of you, but you don't look like climbers to me," I said to them.

"Yeah, you got that much right at least. Bandicoots are ground-dwellers and we frequently made nests underground, in tree roots, even in small cracks in rock formations. It gave us warmth and no issues with predators... damn, just talking about it is making me miss that simpler lifestyle," Tawna sighed as we went over to the ruins just in time to see some natives running out of there while yelling, them gasping when they saw us and brandishing their pickaxes with caution.

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm. We're friends with Meeni Minee," I said to them, the tribesmen then putting their picks down and one of them speaking.

"Friends of Meenie Minee, there be big bad brute in mines! He making mess of mine shaft and blowing up whole sections with explosive crates. We try to attack, but he too tough. Got big muscles!" one of the tribesmen said, him having his hair covering his face and him being in a more rustic looking attire than the grass skirts of the N Sanity Island tribes.

"We'll handle this big brute. Come along, guys and gals, it's time to snap this big koala back to reality," I smiled as I cracked my knuckles and Ripper Roo laughed a bit before bounding along with me, Tawna, and Coco into the place, Tawna having to carry Crash again, but him still asleep!

"UGH! WAKE UP BRO! We're about to battle someone!" Coco exclaimed at Crash after flicking him on the ear. He simply moved a tiny bit and went back to snoozing. "I know... oh my! Look at all this wumpa fruit!" Coco smirked, Crash immediately gasping awake at that and looking around in surprise, me giggling at that with Ripper Roo laughing like a madman at his reaction.

"Well, it got you up, didn't it, Crash hon? Now come on and help us find Koala Kong and beat him up. When we get back to the boat, I'll give you a little 'reward'. Whaddaya say, schnookums?" Tawna smiled at Crash, him immediately doing a 'oh shit' face before smiling widely and spinning ahead of us like a tornado, me gawking at how he found Kong before Kong found us. Crash smacked a giant boulder directly into Kong's head. And the impact was so strong, the boulder shattered on impact!

"Whoa, that's some surreal strength right there!" I smirked at him as I saw Kong had been knocked for a loop from the surprise attack and I simply hit him on the head twice more with some fist attacks, Kong groaning afterwards and getting up a bit doozy.

"Oogh... where am I?..." he asked with a very gravelly voice.

"Hey, Kong," I smiled at him, Kong looking at me in confusion before he put the gears together.

"Sasha Sloth?... What the... how'd you get turned mutant? I thought you were the last resort," Kong gawked.

"Well, Cortex mutated me along with these bandicoots on my side here. But for some odd reason, once he started up with the bandicoot mutations, the brainwashing device malfunctioned and all of us were mutated, but without the ability to become enslaved. And after Ripper Roo here told me about you being sent here and how to free you from mind control, I did the deed with Crash doing the brunt of the job. Sorry for the goose egg you'll have on your tiny head later on, but the only way to get you to become free again was to knock you over the head with a giant boulder," I smiled at him.

"Is that why I have a splitting headache... ugh... get me outta here and on the first trip to that no-good doctor! I have a score to settle with that fat-headed shrimp! With these babies, he's going to be more broken than a bent machine gun!" Kong smiled as he flexed his giant pecs for all of us, me smirking at him with a whistle.

"I will admit, Kong, I always had the hots for your ripped pecs the moment I saw ya," I smiled at him as I held out my hand. "We have the boat, so let's go give that fathead the comeuppance he deserves and free every single mutant he's enslaved!" I snickered.

"You got a done deal, Sasha!" Kong smiled as he grabbed onto my hand and shook it gently, him smirking widely at that.

After we got done with that and we got all of us back to the boat, we then hoisted anchor and began our trek to the island I knew would be the hardest to get through. Nitrous Island. The home of Cortex, Nitrous Brio, a ton of lab assistants, hundreds of caged animals, and Pinstripe Potoroo and his loyal mob family.

"Come here, Crash," Tawna smiled at Crash, him walking towards her and her simply hugging Crash to her boobs with a giggle, Crash smiling at the feeling before Tawna picked him up and kissed him on the lips, me smirking at that as Coco giggled.

"Whoa... never thought a kiss would be that good... you liked it too, hon?" Tawna smiled at Crash. The male bandicoot was too dazed with love to even think about responding.

"I'm gonna say yes," I smirked, Ripper Roo going over to Kong and starting to laugh, Kong looking at him in confusion.

"Why Roo? And how did you get him on your side?" Kong asked me.

"He broke free from Cortex's mind control all on his own. Crazy is as crazy does, you could say. And since I've been around him for over a year, I can understand most of his laugh language for myself. He and I are the best of friends, though even I know to be wary around him. He gets too crazy, nothing will get in his way," I smiled at Kong.

"You got that much right at least, heh," Kong smirked at me as Ripper Roo then smacked his head off of the side of the boat (which was made of metal) in order to knock himself out. He needed some rest, as did all of us.

"The trip to Nitrous Island from here is going to take all night, so how about we have one of us sleep from now to 3 and then another one of us can sleep from 3 till arrival?" I smiled at the girls.

"Okay, so it's gonna be me and Coco, right? And how would you know what time it is?" Tawna asked. I then pointed up at the sky to show the moon.

"Right now, the moon is about a 70 degree angle from directly above us coming from the east. That means that it's currently 10 pm. When it reaches a 60 degree angle to the west, that's when it'll be 3 am. Trust me, little blonde Coco here isn't the only one to have gotten somewhat brainier from the mutations," I smiled at her as I rubbed her head a bit, her chuckling at that.

"Stop, that feels weird," she laughed at that.

"Okay, you good with taking the helm until 3, Coco? Besides, I need some rest too... When you see the moon at my coordinates, wake up Tawna and you can have a sleeping session after," I smiled at her.

"Okay, thanks... but I am still going to have you ride the nearest roller coaster the moment we're done with Cortex. And not some baby-fied coaster. One that is filled with loops, corkscrews, high speeds, the works. I wanna see you scream," Coco said, saying the last bit very sinister-like.

"Sounds scary... especially with the sinister undertones in your voice," I smiled at her.

"That was the point," she smirked as I then saw something move under her overalls... around her butt area.

"So... question before I hit the sack... why are you hiding your tail in your clothes when Tawna and I lets hers roam free?" I asked her.

"Well... I just don't really feel comfortable with letting my tail out... besides, this change I have right now is enough to make me self-conscious," Coco admitted.

"Well, I think it makes you look cute," I smiled, Coco immediately blushing at that.

"Really?... I-I look cute?..." she asked in a shy manner.

"Aw, you're turning red, that's even cuter," I smirked at her.

"Trust me, Coco, letting your tail out would feel great. It feels nice to let your tail get some wind on it," Tawna smiled at her.

"Okay... I'll cut a hole in there big enough for my tail, then, but only after you all have fallen asleep," Coco said.

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed," Kong smiled as we then laid on the ground and went off to dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Toxic Potoroos**

When I woke up next, it was a sight that I didn't think I'd ever see. Coco's tail... and it was directly in front of my face, meaning she had her ass on my face the whole time I was asleep.

"Okay, why do I find this funny?" I smiled, Coco then starting to stir and her actually gasping and rolling off of me when she saw her butt was in my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen... I must've rolled on you in my sleep or something," Coco said with a blush all about her furry face.

"Easy, girl, you're fine. Besides, I really like the look of that tail of yours. It's got a certain fluff to it," I smiled, Coco blushing even more heavily.

"Why must you use double-entendras? That's the pinnacle of embarrassing..." Coco said with her face fuming from the embarrassment she got.

"We promise not to say a word of it, okay, Coco?" Tawna smirked at her, me smirking at her and the others having enjoyed the show as well, Coco getting very flustered, but sighing and breathing in sharply.

"Okay... I'm calm now... and if I hear one snarky comment from any of you, you're gonna regret it," Coco said with a glare in her eyes.

"Understood, Coco. You're among friends," I smiled at her as Ripper Roo then woke up and I saw we were just a few dozen yards off the coast of Nitrous Island.

"Be careful when we get to the dock, girls. The area of this part of the island is home to Pinstripe and his many Potoroo minions. If they see any intruder, they will shoot you on sight. Best thing to do is stay out of their line of fire and only attack them while they're reloading or when their guns jam. Believe me, I've been around Pinstripe long enough to know how his weapons can have flaws," Kong said for us.

"Nice to know," I smiled at him... but then I saw something inside of his pants pocket.

"Hey, Kong? That wouldn't happen to be a colored gem, would it?" I smiled at him. Kong picked it out of his pocket and we smirked at how he had two of them. One was green in color and the other was red.

"I found them in that mine when I was still under control of Cortex. You need 'em for something?" he asked.

"Yes, and we also need to see about frying one of Cortex's many machines here so we can create a communications device that'll work on all marsupials. It's going to be specifically for when we carry out our main plan," I said.

"And what would that be?" Kong asked.

"Free every single marsupial across Australia, the islands, and Tasmania from Cortex's influence, make them have a normal functioning brain, and have them all mutate to become more like us. We need two colored gems and three silver gems in order to make the device work so we can have it set to be heard by all marsupials after they've been mutated," Coco explained.

"Wait... you mean you're going to mutate the entire populace of a continents' main animal species? You do realize that people would have some in zoos and some as pets right?" Kong asked.

"Yeah? So? It would give their life meaning if they could be able to act and think exactly like we can. Exactly like normal humans can... I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I got turned into a mutant. It means that I can finally be freed from my slow-as-hell lifestyle and do some good in this world that I couldn't do as a super-slow sloth," I smiled widely and proudly.

"You make a good point... I know I'd never want to give up my smarts and return to being a dumb bandicoot that couldn't survive without eating bugs... ugh... gross," Coco gagged.

"And I wouldn't be able to survive on my diet of eucalyptus leaves for long as a koala in these islands. Very few eucalyptus trees are on these islands, after all. I feel much better packing my stomach full of protein," Kong smiled.

"Like you need anymore? Your biceps are bigger than my entire head," Tawna smirked at him, all of us having a good laugh before we finally boated the rest of the way to the island, us arriving at the toxic waste dump the Potoroo rats called home.

"Be careful not to touch any of the green acids, guys. One touch can melt skin and bones right off of your body. I can't imagine what would happen if your entire bodies fell into this liquid," I said with a shudder.

"Agreed. In fact, how about you go on ahead and take out any kind of henchmen? After all, it's a straight pathway right in front of us with no end in sight," Tawna smiled at me.

"Fine, fine. I'll whistle for you when I get a Potoroo handled and a section cleared," I smiled at them.

"That'd be appreciated," Kong said as Crash gave a thumbs-up afterwards. I then jumped over the acid and proceeded down the path, having to jump over a barrel and then rushing forward to take out the big Potoroo that was throwing away the barrels. And my face immediately beamed when I saw a nearby camera that was watching us.

"Hey, Cortex!" I smiled as I flipped the camera the bird before rushing over to it and smashing out the lens part, rendering it useless and flightless. I then whistled for my allies and they all came down the grated road until they saw me with the unconscious Potoroo and the machine in hand.

"Is that the machine you're going to make a camera out of?" Kong asked.

"Got that right, this will be perfect! Now all we need is three silver gems," Coco smiled, me checking the pockets of the Potoroo minion and finding he actually had a silver gem on him! "There's one gem for our collection. And including the ones we got on our way down the river on N Sanity Island, I'd say we have enough to make the machine happen," I smirked widely.

"Awesome! I can get started on it the moment we reach the lab portion of Cortex's castle. I just need someone big and strong to act as a bodyguard... gee, I wonder who that would be?" Coco smirked as she winked at Kong.

"You can count on me for protection, little lady," Kong smiled as he flexed his muscles and Ripper Roo simply laughed a tiny bit before he took the fray next, me looking at the others with a smile. "When he whistles, listen for a fart sound. Without his hands to help, he just blows raspberries out of his drooling mouth," I smiled at them.

"You know, the more I think about it, Ripper Roo looks more like a dog than a kangaroo, but mostly in the facial area. Other than that, he does look like a kangaroo," Tawna stated.

"Agreed on that much. Ripper Roo's face was the part of him that took the full brunt of the Evolvo Ray's effects, but Cortex accidentally shot him a second dosage, making him super crazy and incapable of speaking in anything except incoherent laughter," I smirked.

"Yet you still like him. That's pretty damn admirable if I do say so myself," Tawna smirked at me as I then heard Ripper Roo blow a raspberry from his point, our group moving forward and seeing he had actually cleared the way all the way to Pinstripe's main office! All we had to do was buzz ourselves in. I then pushed the buzzer and a camera came out on our end to show us Pinstripe's face as he saw ours.

"Hehe, well, well, well. If it ain't Sasha Sloth, the Bandicoots, Ripper Roo and Kong. Whaddaya doin' back 'ere, lugs? Ya wanna go for round two wit dat Evolvo Ray? Heehee," Pinstripe snickered.

"Nope. We're going to stop Cortex from hurting anymore innocent creatures and freeing all the ones he has turned from his mind control, including you," Coco said with seriousness, Pinstripe smirking at her widely.

"Come on in, then. I've got just the parting gift for youse," Pinstripe smirked, Coco about to walk through the door before I halted her.

"He's trying to trick us. He's got a machine gun and he loves to use it as a means of trickery. You guys stay here, I'm going to take him out with my upgraded super feet," I smiled at them, me opening the door by means of running into it and catching Pinstripe off guard as I dodged all the bullets he sent out of his tommy gun and whacked him across the head five times in just one second all at different areas, Pinstripe groaning from the pain before being knocked back against the glass, a few stray shots hitting the paintings and furniture before he finally came to his senses.

"Ogh... where am I?..." Pinstripe asked with a groan.

"Hello, Pinstripe," I smiled at him as I looked over him from my position. He was on the floor on his back with his butt smashed against the back of his desk, the chair having been dumped to his right in the process. Pinstripe looked at me with a fuzzy gaze before I simply grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"I feel like I gots whacked in the head... repeatedly..." Pinstripe groaned as he could barely stand up.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get you back on planet freedom. Crash and I had to do the same thing to break Kong free from his mind control," I smiled at him.

"Mind control?... So that's what happened... I wondered why I suddenly felt I was losing control when I got zapped by that freaky machine... so what'd I do?" Pinstripe asked.

"You gained the mind of a mob boss and shot your machine gun at anyone you didn't wanna see anymore," Kong explained. Pinstripe then smiled as looked at the gun on the ground.

"Youse could say I still have that mindset... but at least I ain't controlled by that two-bit scientist with the large N on his head. If you ask me, that N stands for Nincompoop, cause that's what we're gonna turn him into. Heehee! Whaddaya say, cousins? Wanna take this to the big man with the big head himself?" Pinstripe smirked as he held out his hand to Coco.

"Of course, cousin," Coco smirked as she went to shake it and she gasped and shrieked when I saw that Pinstripe had given her the granddaddy of all practical jokes. A hand buzzer! I then started to laugh my ass off.

"Okay, that's the oldest gag in the book, Pinstripe, and you just made a brainiac bandicoot fall for it hook line and sinker, haha!" I laughed at that, Coco sucking on her palm from the shock it gave her while glaring at me.

"Okay, okay, fun can wait fer later now. We need to get goin' after that Cortex punk. So, how're we doin' dis ting?" Pinstripe asked after cocking his gun.

"We're going to need to cross that harrowing bridge and then we're going to climb the side of the castle walls from the outside in order to get into the main labs. We'll take out Brio and Cortex and, once the castle is in our control, we're going to make a machine to free all the mutants from Cortex's mind-control and simultaneously mutate all marsupials across Australia and the islands surrounding it. Then we're going to give them all a secret message using a special communication machine that Coco here will build," I smiled.

"Okay, how smart would ya tink ya are, lil' lass?" Pinstripe smiled at Coco.

"When I was mutated, I felt my brain get filled with tons of knowledge that I never even knew I could learn! I bet I could make a rocket if I really wanted to... or maybe even a jet-board for water! That would be awesome, wouldn't you agree?" Coco smirked.

"Jet-board for water? Sounds like someone wants to have the ride of their life down the streams of N Sanity Island, huh?" Tawna smirked at Coco.

"Duh," Coco smirked back with her tongue sticking out.

"Okay, now that we're all acquainted, I say we get moving. The more time we waste here, the more we risk of Cortex giving us an even harder time getting to his castle," I said.

"Agreed," we all said as Pinstripe led us out the back exit of the toxic waste dump and we immediately came face-to-face with the bridge.

"Be very careful everyone. Dis bridge is designed to have intruders fall down it... of course, dat's what I would say, but I know a shortcut," Pinstripe smirked as he simply jumped below the bridge and I gawked at how he landed in an area in the fog, him still being able to stand there.

"Dere's a straight path just down 'ere dat leads right to the bottom part of the castle! C'mon down and try to stay in a straight line. It's a bit narrow for standing side-by-side," Pinstripe said, me doing just as he did and landing a few inches behind him after he started walking, followed by the rest of my group joining one after another, us deciding to hold onto each other's shoulders in order to have a straight line. "So youse knows, dis isn't da conga. Just stay close and no dancing," Pinstripe said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Potoroo," I smirked at him widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Castle's Lab Assistant**

After dealing with getting past the long bridge by means of cheating and once we got to the castle wall, Pinstripe gave us something we didn't expect him to have.

"Take dese suction cups. Dey'll help us get up dere quicker," Pinstripe said to us as he holstered his tommy gun on his back after putting the safety on so it wouldn't backfire on us. I smirked as he gave us some suction cups, two for each of us with the exception of Ripper Roo.

"As for Ripper Roo, how would you like to be carried by me? Just wrap your legs around my waist and I'll carry both of us up this castle. But we'll need to take frequent breaks on the way, as this castle is roughly 250 feet tall," I said, putting them on my hands and wrapping the straps on the back of my knuckles, the others doing the same thing as I noticed some clouds coming over us in the distance.

"Looks like it's gonna start raining soon. That's good, as these suction cups work better on wet surfaces," Kong said as he barely was able to get his on due to his large hands, but he managed.

"Alright, time to climb," I smiled, Roo jumping onto my back and wrapping his large feet around my waist and me smirking as he happened to lock them with his own suction cups, which were placed on the bottom of his feet. "Smart thinking, Roo! That way, you won't fall off," I smiled at him.

"All the better to finally be without craziness! HAHA!" Roo laughed in his language, the others looking at him with a sigh as we began to climb our way up the large expanse of the castle, me gasping as I saw something in Coco's pocket.

"No freaking way! You already made the communications machine?! When'd ya do that?" I asked her in surprise.

"I made it when you were handling Pinstripe," Coco admitted, my jaw dropping at her and her smarts.

"We were witnesses. She was able to make it super-quickly and even tested it out in a 1 meter radius, all of us hearing a slight ringing in our ears when she turned it on!" Tawna smirked.

"Impressive... how old are youse again?" Pinstripe asked Coco.

"Well, my bandicoot age was just 2 years old while Crash and Tawna were 3... but how we look right now?... I think I resemble a 10 year old girl, Crash is at least 18, and Tawna... um... 23 I'd guess?" Coco said with a bit uneasiness.

"So I look old, do I?" Tawna asked.

"Well... you are the tallest of all of us bandicoots, so... eh," Coco said with a wavering voice.

"Fair point," Tawna smiled as I then started to feel raindrops on my back, right around the halfway point. And it felt nice to feel the rain against my fur. It was almost like when I was swimming, except it was much cooler and more sporadic than if swimming, which made it more fun.

"Ah, I like the rain on my fur... even when I wasn't mutated, I loved rain," I smiled at the others as I climbed up some more with Ripper Roo collecting some raindrops in his mouth for fun.

"That's one thing we share in common, at least," Tawna smiled at me.

"I honestly am indifferent to rain. Sure, it feels nice, but when I was a regular bandicoot, it always flooded my den that I shared with Crash," Coco said with a frown.

"Youse girls talk a lot, don't youse?" Pinstripe asked as I saw the window to the lab just above us a few yards.

"Well, we're like family. I mean, I'm not related to marsupials at all, but we've been together for a few days and have had quite a lot of time to get to know each other," I smiled at him.

"Agreed," Coco smiled as Crash hummed in agreement. I then smirked and climbed into the window, me looking around and seeing that the place had no security around and all the different creatures were still in their cages and sleeping for an afternoon nap.

"Come on, quickly," I said, helping the others climb into the window after Roo got off of my body, me having to hold onto him with my leg to prevent him from going insane from just being back in this place. And once everyone got inside, we then looked around and I saw we still had no security around. But the Evolvo Ray looked like it was still operational, just turned off at the moment.

"Okay, Coco, we'll need you and Kong to stay here and defend this room from intrusion while we go after Cortex and Brio, got it?" I smiled at her.

"Of course! Should I free the trapped animals?" she asked afterwards.

"Is that even a question? Of course you should!" Pinstripe snickered, me pointing the way to Brio's thinking quarters, which I knew would result in us having to do battle with him. Kong happily broke down the door and, afterwards, Crash, myself, Pinstripe, Tawna, and Roo all entered the room, Brio gasping as we saw him tinkering with his hobby. Chemical mutations.

"What?! H-how did you g-get back here?" Brio asked with a nervous laugh and a nervous tick in his eye.

"We're here to free these innocent creatures you've enslaved! Now tell me. Where have you hidden my mother?" I asked him with a growl.

"Oh, don't worry, haha! She was a failed experiment just as you were. Last I checked, she should be being watched over in the electricity labs. She h-has super electrical conduction powers! Hehe... he... eh..." Brio started laughing until he said that last bit, me growling and closing the distance quickly and swiftly, grabbing the diminutive Frankenstein bastard and holding him by the neck, him gasping and gagging at me doing this.

"Release her now! Or would you rather go without those little knobs in your head?" I growled angrily at him, Brio holding his hands in a time-out stance, me letting him down so he could breathe, but my grip still on him.

"A-Attention.. s-s-scientists in t-the electric labs... r-r-release the sloth," Brio said into a walkie-talkie, his stuttering going into overdrive because of him being nervous.

"Of course, Brio. Where should we lead her to?" the scientist asked on the other end. I looked at Brio with a growl.

"Tell them to send my mom to the room with the Evolvo Ray. And tell them that afterwards, they need to evacuate the electric labs," I said to him.

Brio then said what I told him to say into the walkie-talkie and we then heard the screams in a room above us in the castle, me then gasping as I heard a female voice.

"Where the hell are you, Bolthead?!" I heard a female voice ask... me gasping at how my mom wasn't the only one to appear in our area. There were also not one, not two, but FOUR female bandicoots that appeared, Tawna gasping at them and them doing the same to her.

"Oh... my... god... Isabelle? Liz? Ami and Megumi? Even you were mutated..." Tawna growled angrily as she looked at the weakened Brio and I simply threw him towards the window.

"Do your worst, Tawna," I said, Tawna immediately rushing Brio and spinning him through the glass and out the window, the exact same thing he did to us in the first place!

"Wait... another sloth?... Could it be?" my mom asked as she looked at me and I looked at her and the other bandicoot females. My mom had been turned into a brown-furred sloth with a black marking on her face that made it look like she had a black mark on her left eye, but that was just fur color. She also had a lesser-developed body than I did in terms of bust and booty, but in return had a bit more in terms of height and muscles. And by muscles, I mean she had muscles that definitely had a 15 inch circumference, which was quite large for her body type, which was similar to Tawna's. And her attire consisted of a black bra, purple tube dress, a black and white polka-dotted skirt that fell to her knees, and wearing sneakers like Crash and Coco did.

"Hi mom," I smiled as I rushed up and hugged her, both of us smiling and petting each other's heads like we used to when we lived together.

"I'm so relieved... I knew you'd be tough, but being able to take out Brio and make your way to this high in the castle? I'm proud of you," mom smiled as she snuggled my face.

"I missed you too mom... but come on, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends," I smiled at her, mom only then stopping the hug with a smile.

"So, Tawna? Who are these other female bandicoots?" I asked her.

"They're my sisters. All of them," Tawna smiled.

"No way! Yer mom must'a had quite da night on da town to have five kids all at once," Pinstripe smirked.

"Well, I guess so... anyways, would you like to introduce yourselves to my awesome sloth friend?" Tawna smirked as Ripper Roo started to snooze on the ground, me smirking at him doing that.

"I'm Isabelle. It is nice to meet you, madame," said the first of them, her having fur color similar to Tawna's with blonde hair that was short and in a bob cut, having the exact same body type with smaller assets, and her attire consisted of a blue jumpsuit with a zipper on the her top and on the sides of the legs, making her look slightly more curvy than the other sisters. And her voice? She sounded like she had some kinda accent to it.

"I'm Ami, the roughest of the bunch," said the green-haired bandicoot girl, her sounding like a regular Australian with a deeper shade of orange fur than the others, slightly larger muscles in her arms and legs, wearing cleats on her shoes, and having on green shorts and a yellow and green strap-on shirt.

"My name is Megumi. It's an honor to meet our heroine in you," the one in the fancy white dress and pants said with another accent, this one sounding slightly French. She also had short hair on her that was light blue and held in place by two Chinese Buns. Her fur color was the same tinge as Tawna and Isabella, but she also had a slightly larger bust and butt size and a slightly shorter height to the other sisters.

"And I'm Liz. Nice to meet ya, little bugger. Maybe we can have a cup o' tea once we deal with that fatheaded Cortexer," the last one smiled, her sounding like a cockney Aussie in terms of accent, making her sound the most fun of the group. Her fur color was actually light grey compared to the others, she had piercings in her ear and one that I could see on her exposed bellybutton. She had on a green crop top, jean shorts of light brown, and she also had black hair on her head and wore the same shoes I was wearing: stiletto heels.

"I'm Sasha, and as for what I am? I'm a super-speedy, always-hyper sloth since getting zapped by that freaky ray machine, and I'm so fast, I can literally run on water and dodge bullets after they're fired!" I smirked widely.

"You can run on water?! Sweet! And I'm just as hyper as you are, Sasha. And watch what I can do," mom smiled as she zapped a nearby lamp, it turning on without the need for the switch!

"Electrical manipulation, ey? That's kickass!" I smirked.

"Now if youse ask me, I'd say it's time to give a message to that fathead himself. I can see his blimp nearby. We'll need to fight him there," Pinstripe smirked.

"Agreed. Let's go kick some Cortex hiney," Ami smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kick the Cortex**

Once Brio was eliminated and with our new posse of bandicoots and my mom, our group completely demolished the electric labs as well as any scientists that decided to stay behind and not listen to Brio's orders. And once we got out to the blimp, we happily climbed across the ropes to the blimp itself to see that Cortex was at the top of the castle and he looked quite mad at us as the top of the castle was being coated in electricity. I guess Coco was about to do the deed with the Evolvo Ray.

"Curse you, meddlesome rodents!" Cortex yelled at us, my brow furrowing at that statement.

"Wrong species, asshole! Try marsupials and sloths! Time to pay!" I growled at him as I jumped in the air and smacked my foot into Cortex's head, using the force of the kick to propel me back onto the blimp, Cortex thrown for a loop there as Pinstripe then snickered and started to spray bullets into Cortex's mode of transport, his little floating hover board. After shooting it for five shots, Cortex gasped as it sputtered and he felt himself fall from our placement, him yelling loudly as he plummeted down into a set of ruins at the very base of the island!

"AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TO OUR ISLANDS EVER AGAIN!" Ami yelled at him angrily, making her voice audible enough so he could hear her from our standpoint.

"Time to go see Coco and the others and see if they've succeeded or not," I smiled, our group backtracking to the room of the Evolvo Ray and seeing that Coco was doing the finishing touches to the machine that turned us into our current forms.

"Crash, Sasha, Tawna... and even Tawna's sisters?! Damn... by the way, who's the other... wait... you're Sasha's mom, right?" Coco asked when she saw my mother.

"Yes, that's me. My name is Serenity. Nice to meet you," my mom smiled politely with a bow as Crash hugged Tawna, which made her giggle.

"Okay, now time to do the deed. Crash, would you like to do the honors?" Coco smiled at her brother. He smirked and ran to the switch on the floor, pressing it and forcing the Evolvo Ray to come to life. And once it did, we gawked at how Coco had routed its circuits to some spare cables and it went all the way to the top of the castle, the light show happening from the nearby window as all the marsupial creatures around us in the cages suddenly got mutated to look more humanoid than they did before! They were also very confused and started talking immediately after, which Coco then grabbed her communications machine and turned it on.

"Attention to all marsupials... testing testing one two three. Can you hear me in this thing?" Coco asked, the other marsupials that had mutated looking at her in amazement and nodding their heads... mostly because she was there in the room, but maybe also the echo of her voice with the high frequency. "I know some of you out there are confused, so I'm going to explain it for you. You've just been mutated to look more like regular humans than your regular species. Trust me, it happened to me and many others because of a very bad person. If you can hear this message, spread the news to the humans about you all needing protection now that you're humanoid. Of course, some of you may have slight alterations to your bodies such as larger muscles or superpowers, so be sure to learn what you've gained and use them for good. And apologies if we shocked or scared you when it happened. It was my friend's idea that we make you different so we wouldn't be the only humanoid marsupials in the world," Coco said as she then turned off the machine and I promptly flicked her on her nose. "Ow! What was that for?" she groaned as she rubbed her little black nose.

"That last sentence wasn't needed," I smirked at her as I then looked at Roo and he looked a bit shocked and then started to jump for joy. And what happened after that? He actually spoke a normal sentence!

"I don't feel crazy anymore! Yahoo! Now I can finally get outta this straight jacket and do something worthwhile! Maybe I'll go get a college degree! Oh happiest of happy days!" Roo exclaimed, me smirking at how he no longer laughed like a maniac and how he could finally fit in with the gang.

"I'm happy for ya, Roo," I smiled as I helped remove the jacket from his body so he could finally move his arms for the first time in forever. And when they emerged... well, let's just say it wasn't what I expected.

"Um... Roo... you don't have arms," Tawna gawked when we saw that he was, in fact, without arms.

"Dangit... well, might as well just go about business in a straight jacket then. Wouldn't want people to be freaked the hell out!" Roo smiled with a smile giggle, me then sighing and reapplying the jacket to his waist.

"Maybe we should have you live with someone so you can be able to take baths and stuff," Ami said.

"I'll look after him," Kong said with a smirk.

"Okay, now that everything's done, it's time to go back home. And of course, with tons of friends on the way!" I smiled, the crowd of marsupials cheering at that as we then began the process of getting all of us back to our homes away from the castle... which I decided to leave a little present in the form of a fire when I left it. After all, Cortex wouldn't be needing that Evolvo Ray anymore.

* * *

**Cortex POV:**

_That meddlesome bunch of mutants not only betrayed me and my superior intellect, but they had sent me careening down into a set of ruins at the very bottom of my castle on the island! And when I lit a match to see where I was, I saw that the area I was in had some very colorful gems as well as something in front of me that I was mesmerized by. It was the key to the whole plan! I had finally found it!  
_

_"HAHAHAHA! Crystals... of course!" I laughed evilly.. but then the match blew out. "DOH!" I groaned at that, lighting a second one and grabbing the crystal as I then saw something above me... some kind of light show of electricity from my castle! And it was happening to my weather vane! I decided to get out of the ruins with this crystal, knowing it'd be my one chance to enslave the world forever. But when I had climbed my way out of the ruins, I saw I was near the front end of the castle and had to hide myself when I saw a bunch of marsupials that were suddenly mutated... but I never captured these ones. One was a bilby and the other a wallaby... I wondered what was going on... before I then smelled smoke as a flurry of mutants flowed from my castle and out towards the docks with my ships!_

_I decided to look at my castle and I gasped at how it was emitting smoke from the windows all over it! Those cretins had destroyed my castle and freed all the mutants I had locked up! They were now going to be my sole enemies from this day forward! "Note to self... no more marsupial experiments," I groaned in my head as I pounded it a bit trying to think of a plan. I'd need a great one to rule the world after all._


	9. Chapter 9

**One Year Down, Five Mammals Up**

* * *

**Cortex POV:**

_It had been one year of careful planning and building my brand new machine that I was going to call the Cortex Vortex. I even hired a brand new assistant with intellect far exceeding the dimwitted Brio. And I did try to gather a new band of mutated creatures, but I soon discovered something I didn't expect just by watching the news a few times after my castle burned down. That light show that the marsupials made at the top of my castle? They forced the Evolvo Ray to spread its mutation genes across the entirety of Australia and all the islands around it, affecting mostly marsupials, but also other creatures that weren't marsupials, which included canines, felines, chickens (of all things), and again, of all things, Komodo Dragons. I managed to convince two Komodo Dragons to join my cause as well as an angry buff tiger named Tiny, but they were definitely not enough as N Gin gave me the news straight and to the point as we were super low on power even with a Master Crystal on the Cortex Vortex._

_"But Doctor Cortex, to reach full power we need not only your Master Crystal, but also the remaining 25 SLAVE crystals from the service... how do you expect to retrieve them? When we don't have any earthbound operatives left?" N Gin asked, his voice sounding incredibly cybernetic because of him having modifications to his brain and entire right side to his head. What did he have there? He accidentally sent a missile at his face and, in a stroke of genius, he made the missile a part of his own body, boosting his intellect at the cost of sanity._

_"You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?" I asked him as I looked at the Earth through the window of the Vortex... but he was right. We had little to no manpower to go after the remaining crystals, which were all across the planet, some in high-tech cities, others in polluted sewers, and even some in a few high-tech space stations. There was only one option as I looked at the picture I'd found of the bandicoots and the sloths, Pinstripe, Kong, and Ripper Roo. "If we don't have any friends left on the surface... we'll need to find... some enemies..." I said with a sinister smile as I then looked at N Gin with a smirk. "Find the locations of these creatures and warp them to the warp room we have stationed at the very bottom of our space station. We're going to have these rodents do the work for us and fool them into helping us take over the world! It'll be all their fault! Mwaahaha!" I laughed maniacally. "Oh how I love to laugh!" I smiled widely._

* * *

**Sasha POV:**

It had been a very peaceful year ever since we'd kicked Cortex and his scientists out of the Wumpa Islands and peace had returned to our humble home. I decided to take up residence right next door to the bandicoots with my mom, both of us building a tree house as we liked being in the canopy rather than on the ground. Tawna's sisters also lived on the island in different areas, but mostly near the fishing village on the western side with the ones living close to us being Tawna, Liz, and Ami.

I decided to join the other bandicoots for a little picnic in the jungle after having some time off. And I was impressed at how tech-savvy Coco was at how she was able to create a complete wi-fi signal across the entire island just so she could tap away at her computer for hours on end. It also helped out when I wanted to go online, as our speeds were incredibly fast, making me able to completely smoke out tons of online players in certain racing games and fighting games.

"Ah... this is the life," I smiled as I laid down on the ground with Coco and the others, all the Bandicoots being with us in the same area... but then Coco gasped as her computer turned off out of nowhere.

"Oh no! Crash! My battery is fried! Go get an extra battery for me from back home? Please?" Coco smiled at Crash, him getting off the ground and proceeding to go after the battery.

"Mind if I go with him? I forgot to bring the punch after all," I smiled at Coco.

"We'll go with her too," Liz smiled as she got Megumi and Tawna off the ground to join us.

"Sure, go ahead, just be sure to make it back before sunset," mom smiled at us, me rushing off to go after Crash with the other bandicoot girls... but we soon saw that Crash had gotten faster or something, because he wasn't anywhere to be seen. We saw the nearby overhanging arch and decided to go in it... but when all of us touched the ground, we gasped as we felt our bodies get warped up and I audibly shrieked as I was inside some high-speed warp tunnel that ended when I slammed onto the ground face-first directly into Crash's backside, the other girls doing the same with Tawna smacking into my back, Liz smacking into Tawna's, and Megumi into Liz's. We then gasped as we looked around us and we definitely knew we weren't on N Sanity Island anymore.

"Where the fuck are we?... And what exactly warped us here?" Liz asked.

"Um... Liz... look up..." Tawna gawked as she pointed up and towards the center and we saw a strange camera that looked way too familiar produce a hologram that I growled at.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash, Tawna, Liz, Megumi, and Sasha. Welcome," said the voice of Cortex, me frowning at him angrily.

"Oh, sure, list me as the last of them, yeah, that's not insulting or anything," I frowned at him.

"I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here... but I'd assumed a written invitation would've been turned down," Cortex said bluntly.

"Yeah, no fucking shit," Megumi frowned.

"Well... I hate to say this... but I need your help," Cortex said grimly, me wondering what his plan was. "Surrounding you is a series of five warp gates. And in each one you'll be transported to an area containing a very powerful artifact known as a crystal. The crystals look like this," Cortex said as he showed a picture of a pink jewel that was long with a fat head and skinnier bottom that was made in a diamond-shape kind of thing. Like, imagine them looking like very skinny pointy on the underside, very fat on the top, and it being mesmerizing to look at. "Bring me the crystals. That's all I will say for now," Cortex said, him about to go away before I spoke up for everyone.

"And why the hell would we trust you again? You turned us all into freaks, you stole us all away from our homes, tried to brainwash us to become mindless slaves, and you completely trashed the islands with pollution! So tell us why the fuck we'd trust you and your big, fat head?!" I growled at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I've come across an anomaly that threatens to destroy the world. Soon all the planets in the solar system will align, all 13 of them, creating a solar flux that will rip the entire Earth apart. Crystals are the only means to contain this energy and prevent the Earth's destruction... the fate of the world is at stake, so it is imperative therefore, that you bring them to me," Cortex said his connection ending afterwards.

"So... ah... full disclosure here, I don't trust that fathead at all and I think he's spouting lies. What do you think?" I asked the other girls.

"Agreed on that much... you know what? I think we should gather these crystals, but keep them to ourselves while making him think we're helping him out," Tawna said, me smirking at how she was speaking in her Bandicoot tongue instead of regular English so we could understand each other, but Cortex couldn't.

"Great idea, sis! That's why you're the boss of us," Megumi smiled in her Bandicoot tongue. And what did Crash say afterwards?

"Booyah!" he smiled, that being the first word he'd learned since our adventures against Cortex... that and him being able to learn how to say the names of his allies that helped him, including me, Tawna and her sisters, Coco, Pinstripe, Kong, and Roo... he had trouble saying my mom's name though, but he was trying.

"Okay, let's go get these crystals, then... majority rules," I smiled, winking at them afterwards just in case Cortex was watching, me looking at the different options for the levels and smiling as I saw the middle one. "I'm going for the middle one. You all can take the other ones, one for each portal. Let's do this thing," I smiled at them all as I jumped through the portal and felt the awesome speed of the warping once again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Water Runner And Evil Girl**

When I entered the area, I saw I was warped to an area that looked like a capsule... until I opened the door and saw that the other side of it was a flowing stream of water! "Swimming time again, baby!" I smiled as I jumped into the water and swam without a care in the world... which I immediately had to gasp when I got to the top of a waterfall and knew that I couldn't swim in these waters. Why? There were mines all throughout the river and even some hippos. And last I checked, hippos were extremely aggressive if they saw you in their water.

"Okay then... plan B it is then. Running across the water," I smiled as I got into a running stance and ran full-speed across the water, me gasping as I had to stop at a certain point because of something I saw. A crystal. And when I collected it, I saw a path that went to the right that I smelled something from. "Gems? I smell gems," I smiled... and before you ask what gems smelled like, they had a smoky smell to them with a hint of sour... how I was even able to smell them was beyond me, but I guess it may have been because of my feet getting gems inside of them. Specifically the orange gems, which somehow got absorbed into my skin. That's why I decided to have a purse on me and gloves on my hands, in case I came across anymore to add to my collection back home. I didn't want to risk anymore gems entering my body after all.

I ran across the water down the path and saw the gem on a platform occupied by two mean-looking plants. I smirked at the challenge and tried to psyche one of the plants out, but I gasped as I felt his mouth chomp down on my body and I felt my body soar into the air and saw the plant open its mouth wide! It then trapped me inside of its mouth and I gasped as I didn't want to become plant food. I instinctively activated super speedy punches and saw that I managed to punch my way through the plant's mouth and tear it apart, which I could tell made the second plant extremely scared as it retreated back to looking like a bulb.

"And that's why you don't mess with Sasha Sloth!" I growled at the second plant as I grabbed the gem and ran back to the area I was at, since the other gem I smelled was down the rest of the river. I immediately made my way across the second part of the water and smiled at how I ran the whole way there and made it to the exit, which was exactly like the machine I used to get here, the gem being guarded by another sloth-eating plant. I smiled and ran full-speed into the plant, uprooting it before it could even know I was there. I then grabbed the gem and rushed into the mechanical room, me planting my foot on a platform and feeling my body do the time warp again... man I loved that movie!

When I reappeared in the warp room, I smiled as I saw I was the first one back and something happened above me. The hologram came on once again... but this time, it wasn't Cortex. It was someone else that was equally as crazy and jerkish.

"Sooooo... you are helping Cortex gather crystals? Yet... you have acquired some gems! How interesting... eeeheehehee!" said the voice of Brio, me frowning at him. "Well, Sloth... hehee! Know this! As long as you are allied with... C-C-C-Cortex! You are my sworn enemy... and I'll do anything in my power t-t-t-to stop you!" Brio said, me wondering at what his game was... he wasn't on Cortex's side anymore. I had to ask.

"Um... Cortex can't hear us right now, can he?" I asked, Brio smirking at that.

"No, so long as I'm hacking the interface, he's oblivious.. heheee!" Brio snickered.

"Okay, now real talk, we're not even going to help Cortex gather the crystals. We don't trust him as far as we can kick him. And considering how fat his head is, I'd say it'd be only a few feet," I smiled, Brio laughing at that a bit.

"Well, if the fate of the world is truly your concern... you must g-g-gather the gems! If you can obtain 37 colorless gems and 5 colored gems, I can use them to... focus a laser Haha! A laser beam that'll destroy Cortex and the space station he's constructed," Brio said, me smirking as I produced the other gems that I'd found during our time in the rivers of N Sanity Island since the year had been up. I had a total of 10 gems already that were colorless as well as a green one and a red one.

"You got a deal," I smiled as I then hid the gems and brought out the crystal, Brio stopping the connection and Cortex appearing after Tawna had come in afterwards from the second portal, her getting a crystal and a gem as well.

"Well done, ladies. I knew I could rely on you," Cortex said, me smirking at him as did Tawna. "Now remember, there are 25 crystals in total. The fate of the very world is at stake, so it is important that you bring the crystals to me," Cortex said before some static came through and we saw the face change to someone we knew and loved.

"Coco!" I gasped at her.

"Crash? Sasha? Ladies? Are you there? I can't see you... I can't keep the data open for much long-" Coco said before her connection got cut, me looking at Tawna with a look of worry that she shared.

"She must be worried sick, same with Ami, Isabella, and your mom... sadly, I'm not near as tech savvy as Coco, so we have no idea how to tell her we're okay," Tawna said with concern.

"Don't worry, she's the best computer hacker in the world, she'll find a way to talk to us again," I smiled at her as Crash then arrived from the fifth level along with Megumi and Liz appearing from portals 1 and 4 respectively. Megumi had a blue gem, silver gem, and crystal, Crash had a silver gem and crystal, and Liz had the same things as Crash.

"Okay, that's all the levels here and five crystals in total... now what?" I asked, Cortex appearing over the intercom again.

"Listen up! We are not without enemies... some of them you may even recognize. They cannot harm you in these warp rooms, but they can interrupt your progress on your way to the next. To get to the next warp room, use the platform in the center of the warproom. It should be big enough for all of you to stand on," Cortex said, me looking at it and seeing that it did have enough room. I stepped onto it with the others and we rode it upwards, me wondering what would await us on the upper parts.

* * *

When we proceeded through the hole, we gasped as we suddenly all got transported to a different area, this one looking to be one that was in a river-type area and there being a strange feeling of danger in the air... I looked at the platform underneath us and saw that it had a giant picture on it... and the picture looked a bit odd... it looked to be that of a bandicoot with a piercing in her lip, short black hair, eyeliner on her eyes, and wearing a black shirt and shorts with the shirt having a skull mark on it and her pants having a chain belt. That and her fur was dark red-orange.

"Um... what's that up there?" Liz gawked as she pointed up to what looked to be a large desk by the waterfall with a face that I couldn't quite place. It looked like the same as the picture on the ground before us, but she was trying to read what looked to be a kid's book.

"And the... zoo... had a lot of... amilans... UGH! I hate reading!" the girl exclaimed as she kicked the books off the desk and then looked at us with confusion and then a snarky smirk.

"So, looks like ya finally showed up. And how's my disgusting twin doing in this world? That no-good brainiac that thinks she's so smart? What does she have that I don't?!" the girl asked in anger, me pondering what she was saying... only for me to then get a brain spark as to what this girl could be.

"Wait, wait, wait... I don't mean to sound crazy or anything.. are you like an evil copy of Coco Bandicoot?" I asked her, the bandicoot girl laughing at that with a snarky smile on her furry face.

"Right on the ball with that one, sloth. Name's Evil Coco. Learn it, love it, and hate it," she smirked.

"Um... how can we hate something if we're supposed to love it at the same time?" Tawna asked, her a bit uneasy about this female bandicoot just as much as I was.

"Shut up! I can't help it if I'm the exact opposite of that no-good blondie! I'm not book smart, not computer smart, not even fashion-smart! I mean, seriously! I hate my hairstyle! Yet my no-good goodie-two-shoes twin gets hair as awesome as that?! UGH!" Evil Coco growled angrily as I held up my hands and looked at the other bandicoots with a frown.

"It's okay, EC. We don't need any violence... but what I'm wondering is how you even got here in the first place? How did you get here?" I asked, the Evil Coco looking at me with a gasp before thinking long and hard.

"Rgh... I... I can't remember... I think it was a flash of bright light... and then I found myself in a strange scientist's lab... he's real ugly, but he said he'd train me to be smart with these books... his name was Periwinkle Cortex... I think..." she said, me about to burst out laughing before I held my mouth shut.

"Okay, okay... I swear, if Neo Cortex's middle name happens to be Periwinkle, I'm going to laugh so hard my gut will explode! Haha!" I smiled at that.

"Heh, yeah, that is a dumb middle name, isn't it? Heh... You know what? You look a bit smarter than that Periwinkle guy, so I'm gonna give it to ya straight," Evil Coco smiled, me wondering what her game was. "Cortex? He wants to use those sparkly jewels to take over the world. Plans on using a blast from that space station to make the entire world under his rule... mind control I think he said?... Yeah, that's it," Evil Coco said, me smirking at that as I looked at the other girls with a smile.

"See? What'd I tell ya? That Cortex can't be trusted one bit... but EC?" I asked, her smiling at me giving her that nickname.

"Yeah? What is it, sloth girl?" she asked as she then looked at her nails and began to file them with a Popsicle stick.

"I don't know if it'd help, but we'd like it if you could find some way to N Sanity Island. I know you don't like Coco, but we'd be willing to get you a home there. Hell, it doesn't even have to be N Sanity Island. You could live with Kong and Roo on the next island over, Sunset Island," I smiled at her, Evil Coco gasping at my offer before thinking long and hard.

"Where would these islands be at now?" she asked.

"Here, I'll give you a map of where the islands are," Tawna said as she produced a map and Evil Coco jumped down to us and grabbed it off of Tawna.

"They're the two islands within that circle there. Just a few miles off the coast of Sydney to the right, which is East. You'll need a boat to get there, though," Tawna smiled.

"Thanks, guys... and by the way, Sasha, was it?" Evil Coco smiled at me, which I nodded when she asked that question. "Once things settle down and after that space station is done for, how about we have some alone time when we meet up again?... I'd love a night out with you," the girl said, me confused at that before I made an 'oh shit' face for myself... Evil Coco was into me... in a sexual sense?! I was a bit nervous before Liz smiled at me.

"She would love to," Liz smiled, my face flushing red at that as I felt some kind of force from nearby. It was us being warped away!

"If you get lost, just ask the boaters at Sydney! They'll help!" Megumi said to Evil Coco.

"You got it!" Evil Coco exclaimed as I felt my body enter the warp tunnel and all of us then slammed into the next area, with me slamming onto the ground via my face, with Tawna slamming into my ass, Crash slamming Tawna's, followed by Megumi and Liz doing the same.

"I don't think we'll ever get used to that," I groaned as I saw Cortex appear above us via the hologram.

"So, it appears that not even an evil version of Coco Bandicoot can halt your progress," Cortex smiled.

"Yeah... about that, how did she even get here if she said she's from a different world?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't you know?" Cortex smiled. "When you did that stunt with my Evolvo Ray, it summoned Coco's alternate evil persona from a different dimension. And she's teamed up with someone to try and halt our progress to find the crystals," Cortex said, me smirking and looking at the girls. We all knew not to blab anything that Evil Coco said.

"Well, poop. Looks like we made a slight oopsie back then," I frowned.

"Back to the topic at hand. There are still 20 crystals remaining. I'm counting on you," Cortex said before Coco came on the line again with tons of static again.

"Guys! There you are! I've been worried sick!" Coco said with concern.

"Yeah, we've been worried about you too, Coco, but don't worry, we're fine," I smiled at her.

"I just wanted to warn you, trusting Cortex seems a little unwise," Coco said, Tawna speaking some words in Bandicoot tongue and me understanding them. She was explaining to Coco about how we knew that and were planning to double-cross him, and for her to promise she wouldn't blab it out in English.

"Okay, I understand... wait... I can't keep the data field open for much longer! Guys... need... tocrarrcajckssshh..." Coco said before the signal cut her off with tons of static.

"Well, that happened... now let's see... five more worlds and... AWE! Look at this little guy!" I gushed when I saw an adorable polar bear cub near the middle portal. He then barked a cute little yip and I was even more in love.

"I think he's cute too... so cute!" Megumi smiled at him as Crash petted him a bit before pointing at the level.

"Okay, Crash, go on in there," Tawna smiled, me wondering which portal I could do... I then saw the one on the far left and smiled. "I'm doing this one," I smirked as I went to the portal that had the number 6 on it.

"Then we'll debate on which portals we'll enter. Good luck, Sasha," Tawna smiled at me as I then hopped through the portal, wondering what this world would contain for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Icy Cliffs and Sword Dragons**

When I entered the area with the portal, my fur was definitely not ready for the trials I'd face. Why was that? Mainly one thing. Snow. I was in a very cold environment and I was definitely not used to cold environments! I shivered and wrapped my arms around my waist for some kind of warmth as I tried to think of some way I could heat myself up... but then I decided to run and gasped at how I felt warmer when I ran at just a fraction of my 10 percent of my top speed! I then started to run my way through the icy areas and immediately slid to a stop when I had to ride a platform upwards and into a set of caves. And when I was in these caves, I smiled when I saw a little porcupine nearby, me looking to pet the little guy before he made his quills sharp and stand up, me backing off and needing to rush away as he started to chase me!

"Whoa, take it easy, lil' guy. I just wanted to show you some love," I said to him in my animal language, the porcupine responding with its own chipping sounds and me looking at him in confusion.

"Wait... you're protecting the crystal and gem from bad people? Who said I was bad? I was going to have them so I could stop a very bad man from trying to get them first," I said, the porcupine responding positively and letting his quills down before chirping again. He said he smelled that I was truthful, which seemed odd to me, but I didn't dare question it.

"Thanks. Can you spread word to your little friends?" I smiled at him, the porcupine smirking and nodding at me. We then went off together down the place at a leisurely pace while gathering the gem and crystal in the process, the porcupines, penguins, and seals in the area all being protectors of the gem and crystal and understanding I was a friendly with the little guy walking by my side.

"Thanks, little guy. I promise to defend these artifacts with my life," I smiled at him.

"I trust you," the porcupine chirped in its little language, me smirking and petting him, the little guy loving it and actually smiling at me rubbing under his chin.

"By the way, I don't know if there are any other snow-themed worlds like this, but if there are and they also contain gems and crystals, maybe you can tell their residents that there should be some creatures that look like me trying to help me out in gathering these things. Three girls and one male, all the same species of mutant bandicoot. You think you can spread word for the others not to attack if they come across those creatures?" I smiled at him.

"There is one more left, in a glacier to the east of here. I'll spread the word, I promise," the porcupine smiled. "And so you know, my name is Pins. If you can, I'd like it if you could let me join you in taking out the bad guy that wants to use these artifacts for evil. Just pick me up in this spot when you have beaten him," the little Porcupine smirked widely.

"You got it, Pins. By the way, that's quite the good name for a little pincushion like you," I giggled at him with a tiny boop to his nose, making him sneeze and giggle afterwards. "Okay, I'm gonna go back to the others. I'll be back once we take out Cortex and whoever is helping him. So long," I smiled at him as I went into the leaving room and then warped back to the warp room, me seeing that all the others were already back from their respective areas with smiles on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Tawna asked.

"Sorry, I made a new friend. A cute little porcupine who helped me through a very frigid glacier. His name is Pins," I smiled at them.

"Aw, sounds cute! We're gonna take him with us after this is all done, right?" Megumi smiled, keeping the plan intact.

"Of course," I smiled, Crash pointing at the Polar Bear cub with a smile and petting him on the head. "And yes, we can take him too, Crash. I think we'll call him... Polar," I smiled widely, the polar bear cub barking cutely at that.

"Alright, if we're done standing around like an armadillo, I say we go to the next room," Liz smiled, all of us entering the center and riding it up to the top... but once again, we felt our bodies warp away and towards a different area! And this one? It looked like a small arena in a circus tent with the main entertainment being, get this, two MUTANT Komodo Dragons throwing large swords at each other and catching them effortlessly!

"Whoa, impressive skills, fellow mutants," Tawna smiled at them, the two looking at us with a hiss before the fat one laughed evilly, throwing one of his swords down and the other one standing on two feet with his swords outstretched... we then gasped as, without saying a word, the fat one spun the skinny one directly towards Tawna, her having to dodge out of the way as we steered clear of the reptile before he finally stopped spinning and he looked dizzy. Tawna then spun him directly back at the fat one, me wondering what the hell was up with these two.

"Hey, we're mutants too! You should be helping us!" I exclaimed at them, the fat one growling and about to throw some swords before the skinnier one held his arm.

"Oi! Joe, what're ya doin'?" the bigger one asked the smaller one.

"I want to assssk you a couple quessstionsss, ssssloth girl," the skinnier one said, his tongue hissing with his s sounds.

"Sure, ask away," I frowned at him.

"Were you the onesss to mutate the animalsss acrosss the continent?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we were... but wait... we thought it only applied to marsupials... that's what our friend made sure to do when she made the adjustments to the Evolvo Ray," I said.

"Well, it didn't jussst affect marsssupialsss. It affected Komodo Dragonsss, dogsss, catsss, and even some chickensss. And when we were mutated, we heard nothing in resssponssse. We were ssscared ssstiff," Joe hissed at me angrily.

"Well, that's on me, then. Sorry. We made a special device for marsupials to hear us, but we didn't know it'd mutate other animals too. Damn... just one screw up and we made a lot of other creatures super scared and confused... Really, I am truly sorry," I said to them, Joe frowning at me after sticking his tongue out, which was how reptiles sniffed.

"I sssmell that you are sssincere. Well, if you really are sssorry, then you mussst do sssomething for usss," Joe said, me looking at him with a nod.

"I'm listening," I smiled.

"You mussst tell the media and the politisssiansss of Aussstralia to allow all mutantsss the equal rightsss they deserve. People are ssscared of Moe and me and we hate it," Joe frowned at me.

"That can be arranged. Not at the moment, but it can be arranged," I said.

"Of courssse. Now you may as well go back to that ssstupid warp room. The areas will only get harder from here on out," Joe said.

"And sssteer clear of Cortex. We'll tell him you beat usss to a pulp, you jussst ssstay sssafe," Moe said afterwards. He was certainly the more quiet of the duo for sure.

"Thanks. We'll make sure to make your dreams a reality," I said to them, our group then feeling our bodies warp out of the area and, once again, we were sent through the same warp tunnel.

When we slammed into the ground this time, Crash landed first then Tawna, then Megumi, Liz, and me... and I was about to breathe in before I realized. The warp room we were in right now was filled to the brim with water! In fact, it was up to our waists! It was then that Cortex appeared over us via hologram.

"Good show, guys! The Komodo Brothers obviously lacked your mettle. But back to business. There are still 15 crystals to obtain. Remember, the world is counting on you!" Cortex said. He sure liked lying through his teeth, I thought.

"Alright, that happened, so now we have to find out which level we should head off to," I smiled as I looked at the options, seeing a level with plants, one fashioned out of metal pipe, one that looked like it was pink snow, one that had small platforms on the way into it, and the last one was shaped like an arch with snow on it. "I think I'll take the right-most one," I smiled as I went for it and jumped inside. I just had to hope that this one wouldn't be as cold as the world that Pins came from.


	12. Chapter 12

**Giant Bears and Buff Tiger**

When I touched down in the new area, I proceeded out the door and saw that it was a straight shot through an area that had a few stray snow patches, but that was it.

"Hmm... judging by the amount of snow being less than usual, I'd say this is somewhere in Canada, given that it's fall right now," I smiled as I went forward some more and then moved through one of those little huts again... but then I felt something breathing down my neck. I looked up at the top of the hut and knew I had to run for my life. Why? A gigantic momma polar bear roared at me loudly and then tried to come after me!

I ran for the hills, needing to slide underneath some electric fences and even break through some wooden gates with my super-speed, not stopping until I rushed into another hut and knew I'd be safe. I'd even lost the bear in the process and walked forward again... only to hear a roar again and my feet immediately ran for me, which I didn't stop until I came across what looked to be a wooden plank bridge. And when I walked over it, the giant polar bear followed and tried to cross the planks with me, but fell down into the bottom of the pit... but when she did, I could've sworn that I smelled... a gem?! I immediately jumped inside of the pit and gawked at how, when I got to the bottom, I was in an area that looked more jungle-themed than above with a large hole behind me that contained the now-dead giant polar bear.

"Sorry, bud, but I don't want to be chow today," I smiled at its corpse as I then walked forward and heard a gun shot from nearby. I looked forward and saw some human hunters ahead and the one in front of me right now was the one with the gem on him, right in his hat like a little ornament. I smirked at this and waited until he fired again and had to reload, which worked out for me, as it happened to be a muzzleloader gun, one of the hardest and most time-consuming to reload. I rushed him and smacked him in the head, making him get knocked unconscious and for me to take the gem he had on him.

I then ran through the rest of the level taking out more hunters as well as some armored armadillos, all while finding some kind of new crate that I learned not to even think of touching when I saw it. Why? I threw a rock at it to see what'd happen and it exploded in a green explosion! "Damn, that's one killer cube," I gawked at it as I came across another and saw the word NITRO on the side of it. I smirked at this and knew that it was Cortex trying to make my job harder to make it seem that Brio or someone else was trying to halt my progress. And when I got to the end of the area, I saw that there was a crystal there as well as a platform I could ride. I jumped on it after collecting the pink jewel and rode it the whole way back to the top of where I was before, the snowy area.

I smirked at this and walked forward some more, knowing there wouldn't be anymore issues with giant polar bears... until I heard another roar from an EVEN BIGGER polar bear! I knew for a fact this was the big daddy, so I ran as fast as I could down the road, knowing if this one caught me, I'd be dead! I ran for the hills faster than he did, but I could tell I was only faster by a second or two as I came across the hut and ran into it, gasping at how the polar bear papa was so large, he was able to stand over top of the hut with his teeth taking off the roof with just one bite! I gasped at this and ran forward some more, gawking at how I saw a friendly out of nowhere. It was Pins!

"I see you could use some help!" Pins smiled at me in his little language as he let out his spines and did something I didn't expect him to do. He shot them at the face of the giant polar bear, him whimpering at that and roaring in pain as two went into each eye and a ton more went into his snout! He then ran away as fast as he could, me smiling at Pins with a smile.

"Thanks, Pins... you saved my life," I smiled at him happily.

"Nothing to it," Pins smirked back at me.

"But how did you get here anyways?" I asked him.

"I was coming back from the glacier nearby and decided to go for a stroll down here. And then I heard you screaming and knew I had to help out," Pins smiled. I picked him up and cuddled with his body, not even caring one of his pins got inside of my cheek in the process.

"Thanks for saving me, Pins," I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, miss Sasha," he smiled back at me as I put him down and he pranced off with a smile. "I'll go back to that other glacier now. Be sure to come pick me up when this big bad guy is done for," he smiled at me. I bid him farewell and then proceeded to walk the rest of the way while trying to pull out the pin I got in my cheek. It hurt like hell, but I managed to get all of it out by the time I got to the mechanical room, me entering it and getting warped away the moment I landed on the pad.

When I returned, I saw that Crash and Tawna were back but Liz and Megumi were still not back.

"So, what did you see in that portal?" Tawna asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Remember Polar?" I smiled, them both nodding their heads. "Imagine a full grown Polar, but gigantic! A giant momma and an even more giant papa were trying to chase me down and make me their next meal! The papa bear was so large, it used its entire mouth to rip apart the roof of one of those huts! Luckily for me, Pins was there and chased the papa bear away with some needles to the face," I smiled.

"Wow, Pins sounds super brave to have helped you against a beast like that," Tawna smiled as Crash smirked and gave a thumbs up again... a man of few words as always. And once Liz and Megumi returned from the 2nd and 4th warp tunnels respectively, I saw that Megumi had a couple of singe marks on her white clothes and that Liz was coated from head to toe in water.

"What happened to you two?" I asked them in confusion.

"I had to muck around in filthy sewers filled with toxic crates and mutated rats. Not to mention electric eels that constantly made the water insta-kill if you were in it when they attacked," Liz said with a frown and shiver as she revealed she got two gems and a crystal. Tawna smirked and showed off her haul of a crystal, regular gem, and Yellow Gem. "And as for me, that area I was in? It had these totems that breathed fire on me! I barely escaped without getting any burns, just a few singes on my dress," Megumi said as she showed she had two gems and a crystal also. And as for Crash? He had a gem and a crystal with a smirk on his face.

It was then that Cortex came on the horn and we had to hide the gems while showing we got the crystals. "Well, guy and girls, you're more than halfway there. But I'm sure you've noticed that things are getting harder," Cortex said.

"Yeah... as in, "gigantic ass bears chasing me down" harder," I frowned as I still felt shivers at how close a call I had with them.

"Indeed. The last ten crystals will be the hardest to gather. And my-errackack... our enemies will be sending their strongest forces to try to stop you... I'll speak with you again after you clear the next warp room," Cortex said, me wondering what would await us as we went up the warp rooms and, once again, we were sent to a boss area. This one? It looked like a total of 9 different floating platforms with our group being on the three in the back as well as Crash and Tawna being on the middle left and middle right respectively. We looked ahead of us and heard roaring sounds as well as a picture of an angry mutant tiger was on the door... And then the metal started to bend from punches! And the owner? He ripped the metal door in two and growled angrily before roaring at us with rage.

"ME TINY! TINY SMASH BANDICOOTS!" the tiger exclaimed angrily as he hopped onto a platform and tried to chase after Tawna, her responding by knocking him off his course and down into the pit below... which I had no idea how he thought he could actually take on five people all at once when he had limited space. It made me chuckle warmly as I watched him plummet from our position down to endless ground until I heard a crashing sound at the very bottom.

"Wow, that guy was all muscle, but zero brains," Tawna smirked.

"Agreed on that much. He was a total pushover," Liz giggled at that as we were warped away and this time, our group decided to try and actually land on our feet instead of our asses! Crash did it successfully as did I, but Tawna and the other girls still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Ow... at least you two got the hang of it," Liz groaned as I looked at our surroundings at the different portals and the fact this warp room looked more rustic and almost like a mine of sorts.

"Okay, I think this time I'll go for this level right here. The one with the elevated ground," I smiled, pointing to the furthest warp portal to the right.

"I wonder where that will lead to if the last one you entered had gigantic polar bears?" Liz smiled.

"No clue, but I'll find out eventually," I smiled back as I hopped into the portal, wondering what insanity would await for me this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Something's Bugging Sasha**

When I appeared in the level, I could've sworn that I heard some kind of wildlife outside of the warp machine. And when I exited it, I gawked at where I was at. I was at a farm-styled area in what looked to be a jungle. It was kind of odd to me, but this was a farm with fields filled with grass and loose dirt, almost as if the owners of the area were going to plant seeds, but forgot. I proceeded forward a bit and came across a regular farmer looking quite annoyed at me being near him and him holding a large mallet. He approached me and I simply dodged his swing, rushing past him with a smirk.

"Sorry, bud, but I'm not hoping to become a pancake today," I smiled at him with my tongue sticking out as I went down the road some more and over some pits so the farmer couldn't follow me... but then I saw something that I knew would be an issue. It was something that, even when I wasn't mutated, was my absolute worst fear. "B-Bees... It just had to be fucking bees, didn't it?... Ugh... Just gotta run past them at super-speeds and maybe they won't attack me," I gulped as I ran as fast as possible and gasped as I managed to get barely out of the way as there were a dozen bees chasing me before they gave up after I got far enough away.

"Whew... note to self. Bees are evil," I gulped inward as I looked around and saw I was in another area with a beehive and I saw something right next to it and I face-palmed myself. It was a duo of gems, one grey and one purple, both of them in the top-most parts of the hive as little decorations. "You have got to be fucking kidding me... ugh... need to activate super speed for this one," I gulped as I walked cautiously to it, not daring to make even the slightest wrong move as I then snagged the gems and ran for the hills, me gasping at something I didn't expect. There was a bee RIGHT ON THE PURPLE GEM! By the time I noticed it, the bee had flew off the gem and landed right on my stomach. But not feet first. He intentionally landed stinger-first!

I shrieked in horror and smashed him dead after he stung me and I continued to run despite the pain I was now feeling in my torso. I continued to run through the whole level until I saw the crystal stuck in some mud, me gasping as I had to wonder how I'd evade the bees when I had their hormones inside of me now. I may have been scared of them, but I knew well enough that if one bee stung you, the whole hive would chase you down to kill you! I then got one good idea as I grabbed the crystal and dug down into the ground, me gasping at how I actually was completely coated by dirt and I was underneath the surface. I could hear the buzzing above me... but then they left. And I felt no change of weight on my back and no stinging sensations... so I knew this plan was foolproof. I dug through the ground some more and got out after a few feet, me then rushing the rest of the way, not stopping until I had gotten to the machine to warp me back and after I got three more fucking hives of bees trying to chase after me! I warped away and only then held my tummy in pain as I saw it had already started to swell... I located the stinger the bee left in me and pulled it out, which was even more painful than I would've thought.

"Ouch... looks like you got a bad experience, didn't you?" I heard Liz ask as she appeared from the second portal from left to right.

"You have no idea... bees... nothing but bees..." I whimpered as I held my tummy in pain. I didn't even have any kind of numbing agent to help numb the burning sensation.

"I had to deal with bees too, but only one at a time. The enemy I had to avoid most were these bomb-spitting flowers," Liz said.

"You got the easier level then... imagine at least 10 whole hives of bees chasing after you! I only got stung once because this damn purple gem had a bee on it because it and the gray gem were being used as decorations for the hive," I growled angrily as I felt tears run down my throat.

"Damn... that is scary..." Liz said with concern as she went over to me.

"Yeah... you know how I show no fear to most things?... Only one thing scares me... I have no idea why, but I'm terrified of bees, wasps, and hornets... they are horrifying to me... that level was my absolute worst nightmare..." I said as I sat on the ground and started to cry some more.

"Hey, wipe away those tears, hon. You're not the only one that has fears, y'know?... I'm honestly scared of something even stupider than a simple little bug," Liz smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm scared... tss... of turtles," Liz said, me about to laugh before I held it in, but Liz still noticed it. "See? Told ya," Liz smiled at me.

"You're being serious, right?" I smirked at her.

"Dead serious... they may be slow, but when I was a yearling bandicoot before being turned into a mutant, I got bit on the nose by a turtle... and regular bandicoot noses are longer, so it made it really hurt. And when we got the internet, I looked it up online and saw that some turtles are able to break off entire hands and toes with one snap. I'm lucky the turtle I got hurt by was a regular one, because in Australia, there are turtles that regularly chomp apart planks of wood with no effort," Liz said with a shiver.

"I see... I guess everyone has one fatal weakness. I know Coco's is pancakes and Crash's is wumpa fruit," I smiled as Megumi and Tawna appeared from the third and fourth warp tunnels respectively.

"So? What did you two come across?" I asked them, completely forgetting about the pain on my tummy, though there was a visible lump through my shirt.

"Well, that ice level was quite easy. All the animals just let me go through and get what was in there. And when I asked why, they said a porcupine told them that some weird-looking animal girls might be coming here and that they were friendlies and to let them get the crystal and gems," Megumi smiled.

"Well, looks like Pins did his job then," I smirked.

"Wait, the same Pins that you befriended in the second warp room and then saved you from death by polar bear giant? Damn, for a little pincushion, he's quite resourceful, isn't he?" Tawna smirked as I saw that she had a gem and crystal while Megumi had a crystal and two gems.

"He sure is," I smiled at them as Crash finally returned from his portal with a crystal and a gem, his body soaking wet, meaning he was probably in a sewer level or a river. I had to ask.

"Okay, Crash. Sewer or river? One blink for sewer, two blinks for river," I smiled at him. Crash smirked and blinked once. "Sewer. Now he's gonna stink probably," I smiled.

"It's fine, I didn't stink after I was in those sewers up to my neck, so Crash should smell fine," Liz smiled. And it was then that Cortex came on the scene again.

"Guys, I've discovered that the one halting your progress is none other than Nitrus Brio, the inventor of the Evolvo Ray," Cortex said, me immediately asking a question.

"Um... weren't you the inventor and he the unstable sidekick?" I asked.

"Hmph, his genius was the one who created the blueprints, so he was the inventor," Cortex said, me smirking and nodding my head. I'd have to ask Brio for the truth after dealing with Cortex. "He was the one responsible for... misunderstandings in the past. He forced me to help him in his conquest for world domination and he's at it again! He'll stop at nothing to oppose us... now, use the platform to deliver the crystals to N Gin," Cortex said, me wondering why he would lie so badly. He knew that I was smarter than the average mutant he made, same with the female Bandicoots. We knew that Cortex was the one who wanted world domination and that Brio was just his means to an end, which is probably why Brio was against Cortex for this venture.

"Well, might as well do what he wants, right girls?" I smiled with heavy sarcasm, winking with my tongue sticking out at them.

"Who knows?" Tawna giggled as we all got on the middle platform and rode it up, our group warping to some strange area on the space station with an escape hole to outer space right in front of us. And as for what N Gin was? He appeared in a giant battle mech and I was completely shocked by his appearance. He looked like a short, stocky human with pink skin, orange hair, and wearing a lab coat. Oh, and one more thing, HE HAD HALF A MISSILE ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF HIS HEAD!

"Like Doctor Cortex said: Give the 20 crystals you have collected to ME!" N Gin said, me immediately playing the dumb game and looking at N Gin with a smirk.

"Like you can fool us, henchman of Brio!" I smirked as I got into my purse and got to my hidden compartment, as did the other girls. Our collection of Wumpa Fruits. "Taste some fruit!" I smiled as I hurled my fruit at N Gin's ship and made myself and everyone shocked at how just one fruit thrown by me had enough force to completely destroy the left arm of the ship!

"Oh my god! I knew that I had a good throw and that these fruits are hard, but hot-dayum that was perfect! Mwah!" I smiled as the other girls started to hurl fruits at the other arm, them not doing much damage, which I simply responded by throwing a fruit at the left arm at maximum force, the arm exploding off and for N Gin to go off-course in the process.

"Meddlesome sloth! I AM NOT BRIO'S... henchman?" N Gin exclaimed before he realized I'd jumped from the platform and connected a flurry of super-speedy punches to the center of the ship not stopping until I saw it was about to explode. I then jumped back to the platform as N Gin flew off through the hole and into space, though his voice could still be heard as Crash began to do a very cool, yet weird dance. "Doctor Cortex... will be very displeased... with your resistance... PREPARE TO SUFFER HIS WRATH!" N Gin exclaimed while I memorized Crash's dance. It was a dance that consisted of side stepping left, right, then doing a downward motion left, then right, followed by some checks left and then right, before doing a stomping turn around and then peeking your head between your arms. It was awesome!

"Locked in the memory, that was one great dance, Crash," I smiled at him as our group were warped out and, for once, when we appeared in the warp room, we all landed on our feet. "Whoo! We finally landed on our feet instead of our asses!" I smiled as I did the exact same dance Crash did, the other girls giggling and doing the same as well as Crash himself... we finished just before Cortex came on the line.

"RRGHH! What is your problem, idiots?!" Cortex growled.

"What do you mean? We thought that guy was Brio's henchmen, like those mutants that've been attacking, right?" I asked.

"NO! That was N Gin! Rgh... guess I should've told you what he looked like," Cortex groaned. "Now, obtain the remaining five crystals and give them to me," Cortex said, me giving an OK sign with my hand and him then stopping the communication only for Coco to appear again.

"Guys, I have great news," Coco said, speaking in Bandicoot tongue so Cortex couldn't hear. "When you defeat Cortex, I can make it so that you can warp back here to the islands by going through those things in the roof. Get that stuff and beat him up!.. Okay, bye," Coco said, no static happening until the end of it, Cortex not any wiser about our plan.

"Okay, now we have five more doors and five more crystals to go... what do you say to me going to the area in the fourth warp tunnel this time?" I smiled, wondering what would await, mostly because these warp tunnels left no clues as to where they would lead. Crash pointed to him going to the second one in the meantime. "That leaves you girls with the leftovers. See ya," I smirked as I hopped into the portal and wondered what would await me, seeing this warp room looked super futuristic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jet Packs And Lasers Are Awesome!**

When I entered the next area, I exited the room and knew that there would be awesomeness awaiting. Why was that? A jet pack, right in front of me, completely unguarded and right next to a button for Zero Gravity! I smirked at this and put the jet pack and mask on before pushing the button, my body lifting off the ground and me operating the jet pack via a duo of items on the sides of me. The right button was for thrusting and the left button was to adjust height and move left and right.

"Time to be AWESOME!" I laughed like a maniac as I activated the jet feature and made some turns throughout the complex, seeing it was a space satellite with some damaged electric cords, floating mines, and even some strange guards that hovered with their own jet packs and had electrical suits that they activated in short bursts before needing recharged, which is when I attacked and sent them flying to some barrier walls, their deaths resulting in the doors opening one by one. And in the process, not only did I master the jet pack, but I also got the crystal and gem effortlessly, the crystal being protected by death lasers and the gem being at the end of the road. I simply kept the jet pack and hit the gravity switch so that I'd have normal gravity again before leaving via the warp pad.

Once I returned to the warp room, I saw that Crash and I were both back and I gawked at how I wasn't the only one to get familiar with a jet pack. Crash had one on him too!

"Aw hell yeah, Crash! Best Jet Pack Buddies For LIFE!" I smiled at him, Crash and I then giving a thumbs-up and doing our dance together, which I would now call the Crash Dance as he invented it.

It was then that Tawna came back from the level to the right most part and I almost laughed out loud, but barely held it in. Why? Tawna's body minus her head was now five inches tall! It was hilarious!

"Yeah, yeah, haha, get it out of your system," Tawna groaned at me.

"Hehe, yeah, but how are we gonna get you back to normal?" I asked her.

"Let me help with that," said the voice of Aku-Aku as he appeared out of nowhere and used his magic to return Tawna's body to normal.

"Whew, thanks, Aku. Some weird shrinking device hit my body and for some odd reason, everything but my head shrunk down to five inches tall... thank goodness I got everything and it only happened right by the warp device, otherwise I'd have been minced meat," Tawna said before we saw Megumi come out of her portal... and that was what finally made me laugh out loud. Why? HER HEAD WAS TINIER THAN HER WHOLE BODY!

"Stop laughing at me! Please help me, Aku!" Megumi said, her voice as high as a kite in terms of pitch due to her head being super-small. Aku smiled and did the same magic to Megumi, her body returning to normal as we presented our haul. Crash and I had a gem and a crystal each while Tawna and Megumi had two gems and a crystal each.

"Now we just wait for Liz," Tawna said as I finally stopped laughing.

"You're mean, you know that, Sasha?" Megumi asked me.

"Sorry, but what would you expect me to respond when you arrive with a head as tiny as that?" I smiled at her.

"Fair enough," Megumi frowned with an eye roll. It was then that Liz arrived with two gems and a crystal, bringing the quota up to a hundred percent exactly!

"Whoo! We got them all!" I smiled widely as Cortex then appeared and we all simply smiled as he began to laugh evilly.

"YES! Finally, my plan can come to fruition! And I have you to thank for it," Cortex said, me simply shaking my head and giving him the bird.

"You really think we're so stupid to think you'd be wanting us to help you save the world, fathead?" I asked him, Cortex looking confused at me. "Your minions? Evil Coco and Komodo Joe? They told us your plans and we planned to double-cross you since the very beginning! You were going to use the crystals to hit a mind control laser across the entire planet! So let me give it to you straight. We're taking over this space ship just like we took over your castle. And this time, I'm gonna do it with my Jet Pack Buddy. Come and get some, asshole!" I smiled as I activated the jet thrusters and rushed up the warp hole with Crash right behind me, me gasping as we suddenly warped right next to Cortex, who was in a space satellite near a giant space station with a giant N on it. The Cortex Vortex without a doubt.

"Yo fathead! Come here!" I exclaimed at him, Cortex immediately grabbing his jet pack and flying out the escape hole before I rushed after him with Crash right by my side. I smirked and activated the thrusters and caught up to Cortex easily, hitting him on his jet pack with a single super speed punch, the damage to his jet pack being final. He flew out of control and started to free-fall the whole way down to Earth. But despite that, I could hear him exclaim something to me.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, SASHA SLOTH AND CRASH BANDICOOT!" he exclaimed as his body started to fall down to the Earth from super-high up.

"WE DID IT!" I smirked as Crash and I did a high-five in space before we were warped back to the top part of the warp room, where we saw the other girls smirking at us.

"We saw the whole thing on the screen there! Impressive one-punch, Sasha!" Liz smirked at me.

"Thanks... now we need to go and get Polar and Pins and then we can see about Brio warping us out of here, since we do have all the gems," I smirked, that being Brio's cue as he appeared and looked at us with a smile.

"Did I hear that right? hehee! You collected all of the gems? Heheeheaaaa! Excellent! The crystals aren't the only means of harnessing the planet's energy... haha! The gems have that ability as well," Brio smiled insanely. "Go and get those two animal friends of yours and then I'll warp you and your fellow bandicoot friends to my completed laser installation. Heeheaa!" Brio smiled, me smirking and giving him a thumbs up in response. I'd still ask him that question.

* * *

Once Crash and I picked up Polar and Pins from their respective areas, we then had them join our group to going through the warp rooms and soon found ourselves in an area that was the remains of Cortex's castle, where Brio had the impressive laser built with us supplying the gems and my mom, Isabelle, Evil Coco, and Coco all together and the duo looking shocked at each other as I guess this was their first meeting.

"W-Who are you?" Coco asked her mean counterpart.

"And what am I doing here with you?!... Ugh, what's going on here?" Evil Coco asked in confusion.

"I simply warped you and your fellow bandicoots to witness the fun of destroying the Cortex Vortex... heeha! FOREVER! Hahahaa!" Brio laughed like a madman as our group poured all our gems into the power node of the laser and it hummed to life.

"Sasha? Would you like to do the... hehe.. honors? Hahahaheeehee!" Brio laughed, me smirking at that.

"With absolute pleasure. Come join in, Pins," I smiled, me and the little porcupine jumping on the activation switch together and us smirking as the laser then shot out a giant beam of energy and completely annihilated the Cortex Vortex in one blast!

"Well, that was fun! Almost like a single awesome firework," Evil Coco smiled.

"Yeah... so, now I think we should get this out of the way. Coco, this is your alternate version from another dimension... Evil Coco," I said, Coco shocked at that and looking extremely confused, which was rare for her.

"H-How'd you get here then?" Coco asked in shock.

"Because of our big Palooza with the Evolvo Ray a year ago. It warped her to this dimension from a different one. She's your polar opposite in every way and she's kinda jealous about you having better hair than her," Tawna explained, Coco looking at her hair and then at Evil Coco, who was blushing and looking a bit annoyed.

"Just so you know, I don't like my hair either," Coco said, me being surprised at that as was EC. "It's way too long in the front and back. The back is fine, but I'd rather have an easier time brushing it in the morning instead of having to do roughly a hundred brushes just to get it looking like this," Coco admitted.

"Damn... I didn't know that even you hated that hair... hmm..." Evil Coco frowned.

"Okay, now a question for you, Brio," I smiled at him.

"Yes? What would you like to ask?" Brio asked.

"Cortex claimed that you were the inventor of the Evolvo Ray when he tried to frame you as the one that wanted to destroy the world. So who was it that made that mutation device? You or him?" I asked.

Brio smiled and pointed to himself proudly. "The Evolvo Ray was designed and built by none other than hehe, yours truly, haha! It's my crowning achievement," Brio smiled.

"Indeed. It's able to turn regular animals into super-intelligent humanoid mutants. That's pretty kick-ass if you ask me," I smiled.

"But then how did Evil Coco get mutated to become a mutant if the Evolvo Ray simply brought her from a different dimension?" Isabelle asked... that... was actually a very good question. Evil Coco smiled and explained.

"My dimension is filled with abnormalities and mutations all over, including mutating water surrounding the island I resided on. I got this form just from a single drink of it," Evil Coco smiled.

"Sounds like a dangerous dimension if you ask me," I frowned.

"It was. Barely any vegetation, scarce wildlife, and the only ones giving food being the rulers of the island... I never met them myself, but they provided for us so long as we vowed to obey them," Evil Coco said.

"Well, that's in the past. Not like we can just get you back there. Besides, this world is probably thousands of times better, right?" Ami smiled at her.

"Damn right it is! All the foliage, all the lovely water, and the awesome animals! This place is heaven for me," Evil Coco smiled at that.

"Well, now that we've done everything, I say it's time to go back home to N Sanity Island. Can you help out with that, Brio?" I smiled at him.

"But of course. You may feel a slight tingling sensation," he smiled as he pushed a button and warped our bodies away with a strange device, right back to the Bandicoot household of N Sanity Island! But even after all of that, I had a sneaking suspicion that our adventures weren't over just yet... and sure enough, not an hour later, we heard what sounded like sinister, evil laughter echo throughout the jungle as we saw a red spirit fly over us, Aku looking extremely terrified.

"Uka-Uka is free?! No... It cannot be! Evil... great evil has come..." Aku said, our group all running for the Bandicoot house and shutting and locking the door, wondering what the heck Uka-Uka could be. I guess Aku would have to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Sinister Plan To Foil**

* * *

**Cortex POV:**

I certainly didn't expect any of what happened to happen so quickly and in my face. Firstly, those wretched bandicoots and Sasha Sloth... I thought they were plain old idiots, but they had been planning my downfall since the very start! Not only that, but some of my henchmen betrayed me in Evil Coco and the Komodo Brothers. Not only that, I barely survived being sent back to Earth from space thanks to my secret teleporter, where I warped to a different area where I knew they wouldn't hurt me... and then they destroyed my Cortex Vortex... and then I felt my body warp again, this time to a different place, this one looking like a warp room of sorts.

And then, I gasped and fell to my knees. My boss had been released somehow... Uka-Uka, the mask of darkness.

"COOORTEEEXXX!" he yelled at me angrily, me gulping and looking at him in fear. "None have dared to fail the great Uka-Uka even once! But you, Cortex... you have failed me TWICE!" Uka-Uka growled angrily at me, his eyes glowing bright red with anger.

"G-Great... Uka-Uka, it was those infernal bandicoots and that horrible sloth..." I gulped.

"From deep inside my temple prison, I gave you simple instructions to follow. But you lost the crystals... YOU lost the gems, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE! There is now no other power source left on this planet," Uka-Uka growled at me, me gulping and trying to think of what to say.

"I-I know we've hit a few... unfortunate... setbacks," I gulped.

"AND FAILED!" Uka exclaimed, me wondering what he'd do to me... but then a miracle for me happened. "But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous," Uka-Uka said, me gawking, knowing that it had to have been the remains of the Cortex Vortex that freed him. "There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet," Uka said, me seeing a shadowy figure emerge from the center walkway of the five as he spoke. "And this time... this time the great Uka-Uka will make sure that you do it RIGHT!" Uka-Uka exclaimed in anger.

* * *

**Sasha POV:**

"I see... so Uka-Uka was a super-powerful mask that was created from the malevolent nature of the Totem Gods like you were created by the goodness of them... and because of his destructive and unpredictable nature, you locked him away in temple ruins eons ago... I guess the only way he got freed as of recent had to have been the Cortex Vortex freeing him, but that's the only thing I can guess.

"Your guess is right. I smell smoldering ash where his prison used to be and when I examined the wreckage myself just by looking at the location, I saw that it had a giant crystal there. The Master Crystal. It was definitely the Cortex Vortex," Aku-Aku said.

"I see. Now we need to go after him, but someone still needs to man the house back here," I said with a smile.

"If you think me and goody Coco are gonna stay behind for this one, you're insane," Evil Coco smirked at me as Crash jumped up too.

"Anyone else wish to join?" I smiled.

"I think I'd like to," Ami smiled widely.

"Be careful, sis," Isabelle smiled at Ami.

"Of course," Ami winked back as our quintet then ran out the door and Aku warped us to a different area, me looking around with a smile. It was basically a warp room floating above the waters in the air and looking quite cool.

"Children, Uka-Uka and Cortex are planning to use this Time Twister machine to find the crystals in their place of origin scattered across time," Aku said, my eyes and Coco's going wide at that.

"Time travel?... LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAINN!" I sung out loud, Coco giggling at that.

"This is serious," Aku said, me seeing his face was indeed serious. I then knew not to get on his bad side. Mostly because this Uka-Uka must've been really strong if it made Aku-Aku fear him.

"Sorry, continue," I sighed.

"I have brought you here so we can find the crystals before they can. In order to go to a point in time that a crystal or gems resided in, you must touch one of the blue buttons to make its respective warp ball appear. Then, jump into the portal to enter the area in time in question. Good luck. We cannot fail this one," Aku said.

"This Uka-Uka sounds like a really tough cookie if it makes you scared stiff of him," Evil Coco said.

"His evil and power is far greater than any foe we'd ever faced before," Aku said.

"Okay, it seems the only one we can go to right now is this one here that looks kinda medieval. Let's see what awaits," Ami smiled as we proceeded that way and we happened to see that there were five different unique levels. One was to medieval England, the other to an Underwater-based timeline (no clue), the third to Oriental China, the fourth to Prehistoric times, and the fifth to the 17th century oceans, which would mean pirates.

"I call going to the level with the pirates," I smiled as I went to that warp ball with a smile in my eyes, being the first one through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pirates and Gladiators of the Past**

When I arrived in the time of the pirates of the seven seas, I suddenly gasped as I fell into the water with no mode of transport to speak of... but then I remembered my awesome ability. Running on water! I giggled and began to do just that, smirking at how I was able to take in the sights even at my fastest. And I had already managed to find one of the gems, it being in the crow's nest of one of the pirate ships, me jumping onto the ship itself, then climbing to the top of it and grabbing the gem there.

Once I did so, I saw I angered some of the pirates and I smirked as I jumped from the crow's nest to the ocean again, them trying to send cannonballs at me and missing miserably. And what did I see just a few seconds later on a small island of sand? The crystal! I ran for it and grabbed it while also gasping at something else. Another gem was being guarded by a seagull on a crate. I smirked at this challenge and ran full-steam ahead at the seagull, smacking it in the face so it got conked out long enough for me to grab the gem and rush away with the haul in hand. I ran across the sea unopposed the rest of the level until I came to an island shaped like, get this, Cortex's head. And when I got there, I smirked as I got to the exit in the form of a warp ball and I jumped inside of it, me getting inside of it and gasping as I got a message from someone I didn't expect. Tiny Tiger in a gladiator helmet.

"Uka-Uka and Cortex want Tiny get crystals, and bring them to big coliseum in Rome. SASHA! Leave them for Tiny, or Sasha get squashed!" Tiny growled angrily at me before I finally exited on the other side with my haul of items, smirking at how I was the third one to return with Coco and Evil Coco being back from their levels as well.

"So? Which ones did you ladies go to?" I smiled at them.

"I went to Oriental China and rode on an adorable tiger cub the whole way across the in-progress Great Wall. I named him Pura and I wanna take him home with us," Coco smiled widely.

"That can be arranged," I smiled as I looked at Evil Coco and she snickered at me.

"I did the Prehistoric area and got us two gems and a crystal. Had to escape multiple dinosaurs that wanted me for dinner, even a big one with a giant head filled with horns," Evil Coco smiled, before looking at her cell phone and searching for it. "And it's called... Trick area tops... I think," Evil Coco said with a groan.

"Triceratops," I said.

"Don't judge me," Evil Coco pouted.

"No one is," Coco smirked at her as Ami then returned from the medieval level with a crystal and two gems herself, me smirking at that as Crash came back from his excursion completely drenched with water, smelling like the ocean, and having a crystal and gem on him.

"I guess Crash had to go underwater and I see you got wet too," Ami smiled at me.

"Well, yeah, I had to run across the oceans in order to get from island to island. And I even climbed a pirate ship to the crow's nest and got a gem there, stole a gem from a seagull, and got a crystal buried in the sand on an island before leaving the whole place," I smiled widely as I then saw that Tiny's face embedded a single warp pad for us to go face him.

"And now, time to go after the dimwitted tiger in Tiny. Unfitting name for sure," Evil Coco smiled, me smirking at that as she placed her foot on the warp pad and we all jumped into the warp ball, our eyes being greeted by Tiny's ugly mug on the other end.

"CRASH! BITCHES! Stole the pretty crystals! Tiny take them back, in Gladiator ARENA!" Tiny exclaimed in our warp hole as we then emerged on the other side to see that Tiny was chained to some poles and looked buff as usual, him roaring and breaking free from them effortlessly as I saw that Cortex was playing the role of Roman Emperor above.

"Sick 'em, Tiny!" Cortex said, me smirking and looked at the big brute with a smile. He grabbed a trident and then tried to slam the pointy end in Evil Coco, her rolling out of the way as I saw Tiny had the stick stuck in the ground. I returned the favor and punched the tiger with an uppercut, me smirking at how it managed to dislodge a couple of his teeth while also making him bite his tongue in the process, Tiny whimpering and looking at me in fear as I looked at him with a snarky smile.

"Looks like I'm the tougher one of us, ya big wimp. Now time to prevent you from having kids," I smiled spreading Tiny's arms apart (which was easier said than done, even with super speed) and, once on the ground, I slammed my foot directly into his crotch, Tiny gasping and wheezing at that before giving a time-out stance. And once that happened, I smiled at that as Crash then looked at me with a smile as well as Coco.

"What do you think? Impressive body slam, huh?" I smiled at them happily as the spectators started to hurl tomatoes at Tiny and Crash and Coco then smirked and jumped in the air before doing something I gawked at. They slammed into the ground with a belly-flop and a butt-smash respectively, the shock wave being as impressive as mine!

"Looks like they're fast learners. As for me and Ami..." Evil Coco smirked as she did the same but with her first as did Ami, their shock waves managing to produce the warp ball for us to leave through. And on the way back? We got another message, one that made me jump when it appeared. It was Uka-Uka without a doubt.

"ARGH! WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO BE A THORN IN OUR SIDE?!" Uka-Uka exclaimed, him looking like a pure black mask with orange hair, a red lip, and with various bones on his upper part with a pink-purple smoke emitting from them before Cortex then got Uka-Uka off his face and started to speak.

"Ack... I must say, I didn't expect you to be tougher than Tiny in full-on fisticuffs, Sasha Sloth. Maybe you are my greatest creation... shame you had to be a good girl, though," Cortex groaned.

"Yeah, heh, how unfortunate for you, fathead," I smiled at him.

"Look, genius, I can't hear you, only you can hear me," Cortex said, me simply smacking my face at that. "Please be more reasonable with my minions next time?" Cortex asked with a groan.

We then appeared in the warp room again and I smiled at our collection so far as well as seeing the second set of warp tiles were now readily available. "Time to see what this warp area that looks like Arabia has in store for us," Coco smiled, our group doing so and us checking the different warp portals.

"Okay, so we have another Medieval area, Ancient Arabia, 1960's America, Ancient Egypt, and the Great Wall of China again, but at nighttime," I smiled.

"I call the Great Wall," Evil Coco smiled.

"See if you can get Pura to come back with us into the warp room? Please?" Coco smiled at her alternate fursona (get it? Fur? Because we're all furry?... No furry porn jokes, please).

"You got it. But first, I want to have a little good luck kiss, please?" Evil Coco said, her looking at me with flirty eyes... I didn't know why she was being flirty with me, but I just gave in and kissed her on the nose, her looking at me confused before the wrapped her arms around me and surprised all of us when she forcefully kissed me!

"Whoa, hold the phone, sistah! You're lesbian?" Coco asked Evil Coco, me gasping for breath and looking at Evil Coco in surprise.

"What's lesbian?..." I asked, not really knowing what Coco meant.

"It means I like girls in a sexual manner instead of boys. And I like you in particular, Sasha," Evil Coco smiled, me looking at her in surprise before realizing something... even though she attacked me with her lips, I still enjoyed it.

"Oh, what the hell? We'll give it a shot after we're done with this adventure," I smiled at her.

"YAY!" Evil Coco smiled at me wildly as she then stepped on the 10th pad and got warped to Oriental China.

"I think that, for me, I'll go ahead and go to the Egyptian level. It looks full of tricks, and that's what I love," I smiled as I hopped on number 9 and then jumped into the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tombs and Crossbreeds**

When I entered the warp ball, I didn't expect to see a face appear on my journey through. It was one of someone I'd never met before... some kinda dog mutant with very sharp teeth. And then he spoke in the most stereotypical Aussie accent ever.

"G'day, mates! Dingodile's the name and Uka-Uker and Cortex want me to give them the crystals durin' the Auce Ages. So gimme the goods and shub off! Or I'll roast youse," the mutant said, me wondering what he'd look like with a name as unique as Dingodile as I finally appeared right outside of the tomb with a smile. I saw the very first gem right in front of me, being guarded by a large and imposing snake.

"Easy as pie," I smiled as I used my super-speed and baited him into striking me, only to dodge at the last second and grab the gem in its coils before rushing into the tomb itself, me needing to jump over a croc pit and then slide over some oily floors while getting through some doors that had to be activated by switches on the ground. Once I got past the door, I saw some platforms. Some had letters on them that spelled Neo and then there were others that had scarabs on them. I touched the scarab one with just the tip of my toe and the platform fell to an endless pit. I then tested it on the lettered platform and smiled at how it was super-sturdy.

"Again, easy as pie," I smiled as I walked on the lettered tiles until I reached the end, me activating a lever in order to make a floating platform move for me to jump on and ride over a long gap. I then entered the next room and saw another gem that was being guarded by a monkey in a vase. I smiled and simply smashed the vases apart until the monkey was exposed, as he happened to teleport from vase to vase as I destroyed them one by one until only his remained.

"Nice run, bud, but I'll be taking this," I smiled as I grabbed the gem off of him and the monkey looked scared at me.

"Hey, no need to be afraid, little guy. I just wanted the gem," I said as I then petted his head and the monkey looked at me in confusion before melting into my affection.

"Yeah, I'm not a bad guy, little one... I think... well, you smell like smoke, so how about Smokey?" I smiled, the monkey smiling and chirping its own language to me.

"I like that name. Smokey sound nice. Take Smokey with you?" he smirked at me.

"Of course I'll take ya with me, Smokey. Here, hop on my back. I'm gonna take us for a ride," I smiled at him as I knelt down and he smirked and hopped on my back, hugging his arms and legs around my body like a backpack of sorts. "Now time to find that crystal and get out of this tomb," I smiled.

"Crystal? Pink rock, you mean?" he asked, me smirking.

"Yep, that's the one. Know where it is, Smokey?" I smiled at him.

"It being guarded by pharaoh of flame," Smokey said.

"I see. I'll be on the lookout then," I smirked at him as we went forward some more and over some slippery oil floors and needing to jump a large block that some guy made drop from the ceiling. I took the thug out and then moved forward some more, seeing a trap on the ready for us. "Blow dart trap without a doubt. Butter not step in those lights," I smiled as I tiptoed around the areas the light was hitting and managed to make it through without getting a dart in our bodies. Afterwards, I proceeded through the level unopposed until I came to the pharaoh of flame in question. It was a guy wielding a flamethrower in hand and he had the crystal on his headdress.

I smirked and activated my super speeds, Smokey barely able to hang on as I rushed the pharaoh and knocked him out cold with a punch to the front of his head, me collecting the crystal before moving forward some more, taking out a duo of snakes, and then seeing a series of moving platforms in front of me. I waited and patiently hopped on each one until I reached the other side, which led outdoors to the warp ball back home. I smirked and jumped through it with Smokey on my back, both of us arriving back at the Warp Room with smiles on our faces.

"Whoa! What this place? Looks so... cool!" Smokey gawked at the scenery.

"This is the future, little Smokey. I had to go back to the past in order to gather these important items before an evil duo could get them first," I smiled at him.

"Cool!" Smokey chirped in his monkey language before Crash emerged from the 1960's wearing the most badass leather jacket I'd ever seen. He also had a crystal and a duo of gems on him before he did the Crash Dance for me.

"Nice jacket, Crash! I want a jacket that badass too," I smiled at him, Crash smirking and looking a bit confused at Smokey.

"Oh, this little guy? He's a friend I found in Ancient Egypt. His name is Smokey," I smiled at Crash. Smokey then looked at Crash and started to chirp again.

"Your friend is hench," he said, me snorting and laughing at that. I guess when you really did look at Crash, he did have almost no neck at all. Crash just looked a bit confused at why I was laughing as did some of the girls when they started to arrive bit by bit, Evil Coco even coming back with Pura.

"What's so funny? And who's the monkey?" Coco asked when I finally stopped laughing.

"His name is Smokey and he just made a funny about Crash... he said he was hench, which is true!" I smiled, Crash looking a bit confused as did Evil Coco, but Ami and Coco laughed hard at that.

"I don't get it. What does hench mean?" Evil Coco asked.

"Hehe, it means he has no neck," Coco smirked, Crash feeling his area around where his neck should be and being surprised when he felt his torso but no neck.

"It's fine, Crash," Ami smirked at him as the girls then presented their quota. Coco had the yellow gem, a regular one, and a crystal from Arabia, Ami had a gem and a crystal from Medieval England, and Evil Coco got a crystal and two gems from Oriental China.

"Okay, let's see what this Dingodile character may look like," I said as I saw Dingodile's face appear on a singular button, me pushing it and looking at the two animal friends we'd gained. "Pura, Smokey, you stay here. We don't need you two getting hurt. Now let's beat up Dingodile," I smiled as we then rushed into the portal and we were met by Dingodile's face in front of us.

"Riight! Now you've gone an' dunnit! Them crystals are mine!" Dingodile growled angrily as we then emerged through the warp ball and saw a sight I didn't expect. It was a dingo creature with a crocodile tail and sharp clawed feet aiming a flamethrower at an innocent penguin!

"OI!" I exclaimed, getting Dingodile to turn his face long enough for me to smack him directly in the jaw as well as punch the flamethrower on his back, Dingodile gasping as he fell to the ground and I booked it as he then exploded in a puff of smoke and a ton of crystals fell from above.

"Break out the butter. Gonna make TOAST!" Dingodile growled angrily as the penguin rushed away to safety and I saw the crystals actually protected Dingodile from harm. But I loved a challenge and simply jumped on top of the crystals... but then I gasped as I did something completely unintentional. I activated super speed in the air and did a SECOND jump in mid air before pounding a super foot slam on Dingodile's head before punching his flamethrower again, me doing the same thing again as I retreated and we smirked as he then exploded again and he had a very burnt crispy smell to him. "Ya've thrashed me mate... now worries... but you'll soon be up against much worse... hack..." Dingodile coughed when the penguin came back out and started to hop and bounce on Dingodile's immobile body, me looking at the bandicoots and being all smiles when they then executed a flawless double jump of their own, me smirking at how easily my traits were wearing off on them.

The warp hole then appeared and we rushed into it, us gasping as we got an interruption in the form of another new face. It was some blue guy with a rotating clock on his helmet.

"Well, haven't we gotten far for a bunch of fuzzy marsupials and a speedy sloth?" he asked, me wondering what his deal was. "I am Doctor Nefarius Tropy, Master of Time and creator of the very Time Twister machine you're using. Uka-Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade so you won't be leaving my area with the crystals! I swear it!" he said before we all appeared back at the warp room and smiled at our little animal friends.

"One deep-fried crossbreed nullified. Now we go to the next warp area," I smiled as I led the little animals to the third area and we got a look at the different levels. "So we have Prehistoric times, another ocean area, Ancient Arabia, 1950's America for a change, and Medieval England again... I think that this time, I'm gonna go to the 1950's. Wish this sloth girl luck," I smirked as I activated the 14th pad and jumped into it, wondering what the conditions would be for me to get the items in the level.


	18. Chapter 18

**Master of Speed VS Master of Time**

When I got through the warp tunnel, I smiled at how N Tropy came on the horn again and looked at me angrily.

"So, you pesky little rats aren't backing off, eh? Well just you continue to gather Crystals and see what I do," he growled as I then popped out on the other side and saw that there looked to be a race about to start between a bunch of soapbox cars and only one spot remained.

"Who wants to take the last spot? The winner gets a crystal, breaking all the boxes gets you a gem, and breaking the world record wins you a second gem! So? Who wants in?" the announcer asked, me immediately raising my hand as I was pretty much the only one to do so.

"ME! ME! I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"Well, well, I admire your enthusiasm, but you don't have a mode of transport," the announcer said.

"Hah! Watch this," I smirked as I immediately ran from the crowd up to him and he looked impressed by my speed.

"Whoa! Impressive running speed! Well, time to see if you can break the record with that ability. Go take your place right behind the starting line," the announcer said, me smirking and sitting there with a smile.

"Three! Two! One! GO!" the announcer exclaimed, me immediately rushing down the paved road in the desert and smashing apart the crates just by running into them. I managed to reach first place in only a scant ten seconds and continued to race unopposed the entire race while also smashing apart all the crates before I finally got to the finish line with a smile on my face.

"WORLD RECORD! Congratulations, weird animal! You've got yourself 2 gems and a crystal!" the announcer smiled over the PA system as an attractive human woman gave me a trophy with all the goodies within.

"Thanks! But sorry, I can't stay for interviews or photos. I got a world to save!" I smirked as I disappeared in a warp ball and reappeared back at the Time Twister with the stuff in hand, me smirking at how the only other one to return was Ami and how her fur looked slightly wet.

"Which one did you go to?" I smirked at her with the trophy in hand, Ami gawking at it as well as Smokey and Pura smiling at the shiny nature of it.

"Did you get that trophy from the level?" Ami asked.

"Yep. Won first place, got all boxes smashed for a gem, and broke the world record for gem number 2," I smiled widely.

"Impressive. Anyways, to answer your question, I went to level 15. There was rain in the Medieval times and there were some fat guys that had two heads, multiple variants of them throughout the place," Ami smiled.

"Cool," I smirked at her as the others started to arrive slowly but surely with Crash being the last one. As for the others' hauls, Ami had a crystal and two gems, Crash had a crystal, a regular gem, and a red gem, Evil Coco had a crystal and two regular gems and Coco had a crystal, a regular gem, and the purple gem.

"Okay, that's everything, and there's N Tropy's ugly mug for us to go after," I smirked as his face occupied the central button for us to face.

"Let's go kick his metal ass," Evil Coco smirked as we all rushed in and were met with N Tropy being quite peeved off with us.

"ARGH! You insolent little skunks have no idea what you're getting yourselves into! This TIME you've done it!" he exclaimed, me groaning at the horrible pun as we emerged in what looked to be the inner workings of the Time Twister with N Tropy trying to adjust a clock, but accidentally knocking it to the ground when he turned around and saw us, his face fuming with anger. "Now you're on my time you little skunks! Give me the crystals!" he exclaimed in rage as we saw his powers and what they did. He made some sections of floor appear and he then tried to send a shot of energy at me, which I jumped over in time to jump again as he sent trails of energy to attack us from the front, then to the right, and then to the left.

"RGH!" N Tropy growled as he then jumped and smashed the ground to make the tiles change their look to be different and actually make a clear path to him while also making him quite tired. I quickly closed the distance with my friends and I smacked him in the face with a roundhouse kick combo, the other in awe at me as I continued to kick him in roundhouse style until he fell to the ground and looked to be in great pain. "Rk... My time is up... but yours... soon will be... too..." Tropy said as his head exploded off his body and his body was left to rot, me seeing that his head was still alive and he was okay, but he wasn't able to do much at all without a body to work with.

"Awesome spinning kicks, Sasha! I think I'm gonna try that out with our spins! Maybe we can actually glide with them!" Coco smirked as she then started to spin around nonstop with no ill effects, Evil Coco trying the same thing and smiling widely at how she had jumped in the air and found it slowed her descent at the same time!

"Awesome! Now time to go to the next place," I smiled as we left via the warp ball and simply left N Tropy's head on the ground. And when we got through the warp ball, we got a message from a very angry and scared-sounding Uka-Uka.

"You insolent, INSIGNIFICANT MORONS! By defeating N Tropy, you have placed us all at immense risk!" Uka-Uka said with obvious fear on his face as Cortex then spoke next.

"Crash, ladies, you must realize that this Time Twister machine is extremely delicate... without Doctor N Tropy's constant care and control of the device, who knows what it could do?" Cortex said in fear, me and the others realizing that we may have made a slight oopsie as we then emerged on the other side with confusion all around.

"So... by beating N Tropy, we've put this machine and everyone using it in mortal danger? I normally wouldn't believe a word of either of them, but I could see fear all through their faces. They weren't trying to trick us. They were definitely sounding extremely scared for their lives," Coco said with a frown.

"Agreed on that much... I have an idea. When we go after the bosses, only one of us will fight them from here on out, meaning less strain for the Time Twister machine," I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Evil Coco smiled as we went to the next warp area and we saw it was fashioned out of Ancient Egypt. We then got a look at the different portals and I was mesmerized by two of them. One went to the future past ours and another went to World War 1 with biplanes and stuff!

"I call the biplane level!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I went to the 17th level button, pushed it, and hopped through to the other side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dogfights in Air and Space**

Before I entered the area of World War 1, I got a message from an old adversary in the form of old missile head himself.

"So, Sasha Sloth. We meet again. Uka-Uka and Cortex want me to teach you a lesson... well, I've made a few MODIFICATIONS to my mechanics since our last encounter... so BACK OFF or be DELETED!" N Gin exlcaimed before I then got warped to the World War I area. And I was all smiles when I was put inside of a plane and I began to fly through the air with simple controls. The propellers were the gas pedal, going up and down was the steering wheel, the button on the left was for barrel rolls, and the button on the right for firing machine guns.

"Breaker, Breaker, this is the Commander speaking. Okay, newbie, your targets are these blimps," my radio said, me wondering who would be talking to me... probably an unaware WWI general.

"Roger that, preparing to neutralize enemy ships," I said back to him in a manly voice, since I knew that women weren't allowed to fly planes this far back in time.

"We've gotten word that the blimps are carrying precious cargo. Destroy them and collect the cargo as it falls," the general said, me smirking at him and knowing what the cargo was. The gem and crystal. I began to fly towards the blimps and riddled all of them with bullets one by one, making sure to shoot from under them in case they had anything fall out from under them. And sure enough, the third blimp I destroyed contained the gem, but my plane was being ganged up on by a bunch of enemy planes, them trying to shoot me, which I had to barrel roll out of their fire and do a loop to shoot at them instead, managing to get them falling back to the ground.

"Time for the next ships," I smiled as I destroyed the next few blimps the same way, only one remaining and me smirking at how the last one had the crystal in it the moment I destroyed it. I grabbed it as it fell and then smiled as I did a corkscrew loop and went backwards into the warp portal, me smiling when I emerged on the other side first again as I looked at Smokey and Pura with a smile.

"How it go?" Smokey smiled at me.

"It was awesome! I got to fly a plane in World War 1 and I got a gem and a crystal!" I smiled as I presented the loot to them just as the others started to arrive, the first being Evil Coco from the pirate area, her being drenched in water, but having the gem and crystal on her.

"So? Did you have to get creative when going through the area?" I smiled at her.

"That I did. I had to use my tornado spin to propel my body across the water. I had to take breaks now and then, though, cause it makes ya dizzy after a bit," Evil Coco smiled as she then did the tornado spin to dry herself off, which worked, but now her fur was all poofy, me smirking at that. It was then that Crash came from his level, that being level 20, him getting a regular gem, the blue gem, and a crystal and him also being wet.

"Looks like that level had some water in it too, huh Crash?" Evil Coco smiled at Crash. He simply nodded his head at that as the next to arrive happened to be Coco, coming from the 19th level and her having a bit of a burn mark on her hair.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked her.

"That future level had tons of laser beams and enemies that were able to atomize a bird with their shields... my hair accidentally nicked one of the enemies and it got singed. And it sure wasn't easy getting these gems. They could've been very easy for me to miss," Coco frowned as she presented a duo of gems and a crystal. And after her? Then came in Ami, who was all smiles with two gems and a crystal.

"Hah! I'm... last? Dammit! I thought I'd be done first!" Ami pouted at that as the button of N Gin's face appeared for us to go through.

"Okay, since I came back first, I think it should be logical that I face N Gin alone. A one-on-one dogfight is what I'm guessing our fight will be," I smiled as I pushed the button and the others smiled at me.

"Good luck, hot stuff," Evil Coco smirked at me.

"You bet," I winked back at her as I then entered the portal and smiled at how N Gin appeared to rant with me.

"So, you want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who is obsolete!" N Gin growled at me as I then appeared in, get this, a space station in present day! And I was piloting a space ship with lasers equipped on it! I zoomed out of the station and saw N Gin was piloting a gigantic mech suit that was as big as the entire space station!

"Time to show you why size isn't all that matters, missle-face!" I smirked as I saw he tried to attack me with numerous different weapons, including one from his center, two on his shoulders that fired missiles, and his hands that fired machine-laser rounds. I took the battle slow and steady, attacking the different parts one at a time, getting them destroyed one by one until all the guns were gonzo. And then I gasped as I saw N Gin's mech didn't explode after the first round! He actually zoomed off to the space station and, get this, merged with it!

"Dammit! I need help here!" I exclaimed, wondering if I'd even get help to take out N Gin... but color me surprised when I felt some force give me firepower. I looked behind me and was all smiles when I saw that Smokey was in his own ship and he merged with mine to give mine extra firepower! "You're a life-saver Smokey! Time to take out this mechanical creep once and for all!" I smiled as I then started my attack on N Gin's new and improved mech, which shot energy balls, missiles, and even a slow-moving bomb that took a lot of hits to defeat. I attacked every part with more increased firepower and I swear I shot at least 200 rounds before N Gin's mech finally exploded and he yelled in agony as he then was sent spiraling down to the planet!

"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!" he exclaimed as I then got a couple of weapons from the destroyed space station and smiled at what they were. Bazookas. And there were five of them!

"AWESOME! This is gonna be GREAT!" I smirked widely as Smokey and I then proceeded through the warp ball and were met with Cortex's annoyed and upset face.

"It's funny how history repeats itself, isn't it? Yet again, N Gin has failed to defeat you in battle," Cortex frowned as Uka-Uka then took control and yelled at me.

"And for that, WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" he exclaimed, Cortex shaking him off and groaning.

"Oh, my aching head... I'm not feeling myself these days... so the end is in sight. Gather another five crystals and you will have again foiled my plans... or will you?" Cortex smiled before leaving me along, both me and Smokey emerging from the Warp Ball with smiles on our faces before we noticed something troubling.

"Um... is it just me, or does the Warp ball look slightly darker in color after both of you faced N Gin?" Coco asked, me noticing that too. It turned a darker shade of blue when we had returned from facing him.

"Okay, from now on, only one of us in each level at a time. I'll let this one side since I did really need extra firepower to defeat N Gin, but we don't need this machine breaking and us to get caught up in the crossfire," I said as we then proceeded to the final warp area, which had a more futuristic look to it. And then we looked at the different stages with a smile.

"Okay, future level, 1950's America, Ancient Arabia, World War 1 fighter planes, and the Egyptian desert at nightfall. I call going to the desert please? I want a real challenge," I smiled.

"Just be careful," Ami said as Crash smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"You got it," I smiled at them. "Oh, but before I forget, I got these for each of us," I smiled as I presented the bazookas I got from N Gin's fight, everyone gawking at them and smirking at having them in hand.

"I bet that a regular wumpa fruit would hurt really bad if shot from one of these bad boys! Hahaha!" Coco smiled with an evil laugh.

"You have fun with those and I'll be going now. See ya," I smiled as I stepped on the 25th pad and jumped into the warp ball.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Battle for All Time**

The area I went to, though incredibly dark, was made incredibly easier with the help of some friendly fireflies. I found a gem inside a part of a pyramid, a crystal at the end of the second pyramid, and the final gem I found being guarded by another snake, which I went past without issue. I then jumped through the warp hole and saw that, for the first time, I'd gotten back last with everyone else back... but Coco looked at me in worry.

"Coco? What is it?" I asked her, Coco looking at me in concern as she pushed on Cortex's button and I saw what she was worried about. The warp hole was now almost completely jet-black, but just barely.

"I talked to N Tropy when I got back first via my computer. He said that, if we were to face Cortex in battle, the pressure would be too much for the Time Twister to handle without him to keep it in check. If it fails, it will create a backfire that will suck everything in the universe inside of it, making everyone trapped in an endless time loop," Coco said, me looking at her in shock and concern.

"Would there be any way to stop it if it happened?" I asked in worry.

"The only way for this kind of backfire to be contained and reversed is if someone were to collide with the warp hole at speeds great enough to break the sound barrier," Coco said... but then I looked at Aku and he looked at me with a smile.

"You thinking what I am, Aku?" I smiled at him.

"Indeed I am. If I get on your face, you'll be able to move thrice as fast as you normally would and be completely invulnerable to any attack. And considering your top speed is roughly 300 miles an hour, we could easily prevent it from happening," Aku smiled.

"Then it's set. I'm going after them, you guys should go back to the island," I smiled.

"Stay safe, okay, Sasha?" Ami smiled as she hugged me, followed by everyone else with Pura rubbing his head against my leg.

"Okay, I'll warp you all back to N Sanity Island," Aku said, him using his powers to warp the group back to the island in a snap.

"Now let's go and take these guys out and, if possible, save the world," I smirked as we rushed into the portal and Cortex looked at me with Uka-Uka, with the former laughing maniacally.

"I'm sorry, this is usually the part where I'm supposed to get angry... blinded in rage... incensed beyond belief. Once again you and your friends have outsmarted and out-spun my best henchmen. I should be quite upset," Cortex said.

"In fact, we are FURIOUS!" Uka-Uka interjected angrily. "But you seem to have overlooked one small detail, little furry delivery girl. Now that you've gathered all the gems and crystals, all we have to do... is take them from you!" Aku and I then appeared right by the duo and Cortex was riding his hover board while Uka-Uka supplied Cortex with a shield.

"Sasha Sloth, for the last TIME! Give the crystals to me!" Uka-Uka growled angrily as he and Aku then began to fight each other with a staring contest of laser eyes, me having to avoid them while Cortex tried to shoot laser shots at me, which I dodged quite easily. Only after a bit did Cortex try something else. Trying to throw mines on the floor, which, when he finished, the shield faded, me jumping up and smacking Cortex from the board down to the ground, right in the center. And good thing too, as the center grate blew open and he fell down it. But when that happened, Uka-Uka followed him and I watched from above. Cortex had landed on a button and I gasped as I saw a pure black ball appear from the center of it with a bunch of electricity.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN! NNNNOOOOOOooooooo..." Uka-Uka exclaimed as he and Cortex were sucked into the vortex, me looking at Aku-Aku and him nodding. He then placed himself on my face and I waited until the orb had grown to start seeping through the hole. I then sighed and zipped forward so fast that I heard a sonic boom happen the moment I touched the Warp Ball. And as I warped inside of it to see Cortex and N Tropy turning into infants (which made them look more unsettling, something incredible happened. They then started to reform to normal and I grabbed the two of them and Uka-Uka, all of us rushing forward and them looking at me in shock.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Cortex asked in shock as I saw our exit. A warp ball of pure white light, which would lead back to N Sanity Island.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! I'M RESCUING YOU!" I exclaimed at them as I ran full-steam ahead for the ball of light, me entering it and making a sonic boom happen the moment we touched back down on N Sanity Island, me seeing we had slammed into the river of Meeni Minee's village. "Hah... hah... that... was... awesome..." I laughed half-heartedly as we just laid in the river on our backs, Cortex looking at me in confusion as did Uka-Uka and N Tropy.

"I don't understand it... I've tried to kill you, tried to brainwash the world, then tried to kill you again, and now you save my life?..." Cortex asked in shock. I sighed and looked at Cortex with a frown.

"I'm only going to say this once to you guys. I am not anything like you. I don't kill anyone. I don't try to destroy nature. And I don't try to destroy the world. I view myself as the hero type. And that means that, no matter what kind of thing a villain may do to me, it is my duty to rescue them, even if it means that you'll continue to try to kill me. Besides, it was my fault that the world was at risk this time. I felt I needed to save it and you three at the same time. So keep that in mind the next time you try to do anything evil. I saved your asses from eternal hell. I don't expect a thank you or any kind of niceties in the future, I just want you to remember that I will be there in case you are in danger," I said to them, looking at Aku with a smile. "Now go ahead and warp these guys away, preferably to Nitro Island," I said, Aku smirking and doing so, including warping Uka-Uka away.

"That was an incredibly noble thing to do, Sasha. Some may say stupid, since you saved Uka-Uka, but even he has some semblance of reasoning in his malevolent body. He's sure to remember this instance for all time," Aku-Aku said to me.

"Yeah, I know... now I say that we go back home. Besides, I have an idea of something we could do for fun now that the world is safe," I smiled.

"And what would that be?" Aku smiled.

"Well, I want to see if anyone in this world can match my sheer speed, with cars, motorbikes, or whatever they want to try battling me with. I want to have the race of a lifetime! And hell, go ahead and invite the baddies to join us. I want to see who can beat me in a race!" I smiled widely.

"Well, that is certainly quite the challenge. I'll go ahead and spread the word to the others," Aku smiled at that.

* * *

**Cortex POV:**

It had been a few days since Sasha had saved us from the wrath of the Time Twister's malfunction and all of our group were sitting at a table with Uka-Uka being at the head of it.

"Okay, as we are all aware, there is a massive elephant in the room... and that elephant is Sasha, one of our most powerful enemies, saving us from sudden doom. I hate to admit it, but she was right about some of the things she said... I think that, for now, we should have a momentary cease-fire against her and the Bandicoots," Uka-Uka said with a frown.

"So... no smash Sasha?" Tiny asked like an idiot.

"No, Tiny, no smashing Sasha... but... wait... what is that outside?" I asked as I saw something that looked like a flyer being sent through the window. We then looked at it and were gobsmacked by what it said.

"N Gin, read this aloud, would you?" I asked my subordinate, him doing so for all of us.

"Attention all comers. A tournament is being held across the world for one honor. The honor of being the fastest racer on the planet. If anyone can usurp the grand champion, Sasha Sloth, you'll be given prize money and trophies galore. Any mode of transport allowed, so long as it is ground-based... For registration, visit the newly-built Coco Park, in England," N Gin said.

"Uh... What is this sloth goin' on about? Her bein' speedy? How fast can she go?" Dingodile asked.

"With Aku-Aku assisting her, she was able to break past the sound barrier and save Cortex, Uka-Uka and myself from the malfunctioning Time Twister," N Tropy said.

"This sounds like a good opportunity to try and outdo her for a change. This will be our cease-fire for now. All of you, get to work on making some special karts to face Sasha in a race! We're going to show her what a true racer can do!" I smiled at all of my minions, Uka-Uka forming a smile for the first time I'd ever seen.

"This should be fun," Uka smirked as we then proceeded to get prepared. Prepared to race the sloth on her own terms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sasha's Unexpected Competition FROM SPACE**

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

It had been a very uneventful few days ever since I'd taken over Mars and turned it into a concrete parking lot. I was joined by my teammates in Zem and Zam as we zoomed across the cosmos, wondering what our next challenge could be.

"Rgh... Venus is too hot for my tastes, Mercury has no inhabitants, Pluto is too tiny an insignificant, Jupiter is way too big... where in the name of Gasmoxia can we find any kind of competition?!" I growled angrily as Zem then gasped as he saw something on the radar.

"Boss! I'm picking up a signal from a nearby planet," Zem said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"One we haven't checked out yet. Earth," Zem said, Zam barking and dancing a bit at that.

"Put it on speaker, Zem," I commanded him, Zem doing so and me hearing the voice on the other end being that of a female with poor English.

"Greetings viewers around our world! Meeni Minee here joined with Tawna Bandicoot," the voice said, me wondering what the message could be.

"Thanks, Meeni Minee. We're here documenting what is to be the absolute greatest ground-based race across the entire planet! Who will be able to beat the absolute speediest sloth in the universe, Sasha Sloth? This girl, even without a car, can run over 300 miles an hour! Anyone who wants to prove they are better than she is, please sign up at Coco Park in England to prove your worth!" the girl named Tawna said, me being shocked at that challenge. A racer that could run up to 300 miles an hour on foot without a mode of transport?! That sounded like the most worthy contender I'd ever face!

"Zem and Zam! Set course for Earth! We're going to compete," I smiled widely at them.

"You got it, boss!" Zem smirked as he set course for the planet we'd compete at. My most worthy contestant in the universe, for sure.

* * *

**Sasha POV:**

"Wow, looks like we've got quite a few contenders to try to beat me, don't we?" I smirked at Evil Coco, us smiling as I saw that her mode of transport was a souped-up Roadster that was outfitted with an orange gem in the engine, meaning it could run as fast as me, but it still ran on gas.

"Yeah, we sure do. So, when are we gonna have a night of fun?" EC smiled at me while running her finger down my neck, which made me get shivers.

"Ah... that feels good... when we have no more takers, we'll have a night all to ourselves, how about that?" I smiled at her.

"I'd love that. I know quite a few tricks," Evil Coco smirked at me.

"I'm dying to see what you can come up with," I smirked as I took my place at the starting line. I was going to be facing against Evil Coco, Coco, Crash, Polar, Pura, Cortex, Dingodile, N Gin, and Tiny in this race. The other contestants I invited couldn't because they didn't know how to drive a car, those being Pins and Smokey.

"Nice to see that we're gonna be racing in friendly competition for a change, ey rocket-face?" I smiled at N Gin in particular.

"Don't count your chickens yet, sloth girl," N Gin smiled as he revved his engine. His car was nicknamed the Doom Buggy and had a circular, rounded design with studded tires and a white and silver color scheme to it. It looked badass, but not as badass as Cortex's car, which was called the Dreadinator, which had hot rod flames on the front, a purple and white color, and amazing turbine engines.

The lights then started to flash. Red. Red. Red. GREEN! That was my cue to rush off the starting line as fast as possible, the others gobsmacked at how fast I was going down the track and Evil Coco taking a bit to catch up, but her managing to meet my speed, but only barely.

"WHOOAA! THIS IS CRAZY SPEED!" Evil Coco exclaimed as she rushed down the track in her car, me smirking at her and rushing into overdrive, me crossing the finish line once, then twice, and then the third time! But after I did so, I gasped as, before anyone else could finish, some strange machine came from the sky... and I gasped as the sky turned dark with a giant shadow of a spaceship above us.

"Greetings beings of this planet. I come to compete," said a voice that sounded very gargled... and then I gasped as the hologram showed, get this, AN ALIEN! Not only that, but an alien that looked ready to race, because the back of his head was shaped like an engine block!

"So, you pesky Earth slugs like to race ey? Especially that Sasha girl? HAHAHA!" the alien laughed, me frowning at him. "Well I, Nitrous Oxide am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel the stars looking for creatures to test my skills! It's a little game I like to call 'Survival of the Fastest'. Here's the way we play. I challenge the best driver of your world for a race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But, if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, just like with Mars, and make you my minions! HEHEHEHHAAAAA! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!" Oxide laughed like a madman, me gasping and looking a bit scared at that message.

"Shit... stakes have officially been raised," Evil Coco gawked as she crossed the finish line in second place.

"So... how do we face Oxide again?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, this is certainly the change of plans, folks! Not only is this a desperate situation we find ourselves in, but Oxide has taken up residence in Gemstone Valley! He says that he will give a series of keys to four different racers he finds caliber in. Only by winning all four keys can a single person face Oxide in a race in his newly introduced race venue, Oxide Station. And to be able to face a racer that has a key, the contestant must win four trophies for their respective venue... hold it... I hear that the holders of the keys have been revealed," Ami said as Meeni Minee looked gobsmacked.

"Who are the racers?!" I asked.

"The racer holding key in N Sanity Beach be Ripper Roo. The one holding key in Lost Ruins be Papu Papu... ugh, how Meeni Minee hate him... ahem... one holding key in Glacier Park be Komodo Joe. And owner of key in Citadel City be Pinstripe Potoroo," Meeni Minee said, regaining her composure.

"So we have to face each other in races across the map and then race the owner of the keys? Sounds like the odds are stacked against us," Cortex said.

"Well, the fastest racer has to race Oxide, and that is gonna be moi. I'll catch ya in Crash Cove," I smirked at the group as I jumped through the warp pad with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Watewy Wace Twacks**

When I arrived at N Sanity Beach, I went to the portal to Crash Cove and smiled at how the racers had already arrived, Evil Coco being right next to me in the back of the lineup.

"Let's do this thing," I smiled at her.

"Indeed, hot stuff," Evil Coco smiled at me as the lights started to flash. Once they hit green, I zoomed off the starting line with maximum speed, me rushing through the first turn and underneath a bridge and over a second bridge, me smirking at how I had gotten quite the big lead... that is, until Cortex suddenly caught up to me with his vehicle!

"Whoa! How'd your vehicle get as fast as mine?!" I asked Cortex in surprise.

"Same way you got your speed. Orange gem," Cortex smirked at me, which I frowned and simply touched my finger to Cortex's car, the speeds we traveled making him spin out and into the water with just one touch! "Curses!" he groaned as Uka-Uka helped him out of the water, but the damage was done as I had gotten more of a lead and reached the finish line with a total time of 50 seconds.

"Oh yeah, I'm the winner," I smirked as I was warped back to N Sanity beach to the winner's circle and Ami presented the trophy to me.

"Here ya go, Sasha! You earned it," Ami smiled at me with a fist bump.

"Cool!" I smirked, seeing that second place was Evil Coco and third place was Pura.

"Now for the next racing venue... which should I go to?" I smiled as I went out to the different portals and saw the second track on a wooden bridge. Roo's Tubes, which would be Ripper Roo's race track in an underwater cave. It took quite a lot of ingenuity for Roo to make that track all on his own, which he managed to do so over the year we were gone, just so he could have a quiet place to do his studies. From what I heard, he'd turned into quite the knowledgeable scholar since getting cured of craziness.

I went through the warp portal and smiled as I was the first one there and slowly, everyone else appeared on the starting line until all the spots were filled. "Time to race, ladies and gents," I smiled at them as I tapped my foot against the ground.

"Agreed," Coco smirked as she revved her engine of her car, the Roadster, it having a sweet gold star on the front hood with a pink color scheme all over it. I smiled as the lights appeared and I dashed off the starting line when they turned green, me rushing down the road insanely quickly and smirking at how Evil Coco was hot on my tail with her car, me smiling back at her and seeing a crate nearby. I ran right through it and collected a power up while also dashing along the boost pad, my feet going insanely fast and leaving a trail of fire in the process, Evil Coco gasping at this as I laid down a TNT crate for her when the flames stopped, right at the blind turn, her gasping as it connected to her car and she then had to sacrifice momentum to try and get the crate off her face. While she struggled, I got another crate and snickered as I sent a bowling bomb right at her, EC gasping as she got covered in smoke and her car jumped in the air for a bit before she finally righted herself, but the damage was done. I was now unopposed in the lead, especially since Cortex found the turns in this track a bit trickier than the previous track of Crash Cove.

I smirked and crossed the finish line in first place, me waiting for a good fifteen seconds for 2nd place, then another 30 for all the other contestants. "You're quite a menace with those power-ups, hon. Remind me that, when we do have some alone time, that I'm going to give you the ride of your life with all my favorite toys," Evil Coco snickered at me. And I already knew what she meant by that. Sex toys.

"Done deal," I smirked at her with a wink. I then went to the winner's circle back at the beach and smiled at how this time it was Isabella that gave me the trophy.

"You were amazing out there, Sasha. Continue the good work for the good of Earth," Isabella smiled at me.

"I'll be sure to do just that," I smirked at her with a nod as I then held the trophy in hand with a smile. It was time for the next track, Mystery Caves.

* * *

I managed to do Mystery Caves and the last track Sewer Speedway with ease, me then approaching the boss garage that had Roo's face on it and me smirking as I looked up behind me and saw a gigantic stack of explosives on the top of a cliff behind me. And Ripper Roo jumped onto them with a smile.

"Howdie-doo, Sasha! You think you're crazier than this gentleman?" he laughed regularly as the explosion happened and he jumped from his position onto his car, which was a standard go-kart, but I could see it had a Red gem powering it, but just a shard of one. "I should be the one to save the world from Oxide! Catch me if ya can, cause last one across that finish line is a rotten brain! HAHA!" Roo smirked as he drove to the boss portal on the other side of the gate with, get this, one foot on the steering wheel and another on the gas!

"With pleasure, Roo," I smirked as I ran through the portal and appeared on the other side, me smirking as I was right at the starting line next to Roo, him having a smirk on his face.

"When we're done racing, if you win, I'll give you the key as well as the gem in my kart. It's sure to help you face Oxide," Roo smirked at me.

"Sounds fun. I won't hold back," I smiled at him as the lights then started to flash and I raced off the starting line, me gasping at how Roo managed to match my speed with his kart and he then started to use the red gem shard's power. How? By laying down TNT crates in an unlimited supply! The moment I got a power up, that being a bowling bomb, I hit him with it and then raced across the boost pad, me getting ahead of him finally and starting to lay down traps for him in the form of my own TNT crates as well as beakers that could spin him out. After doing this for a bit, I finally got a good enough lead and managed to race unopposed for the rest of the race, having to avoid the TNT Roo placed on the ground from time to time.

I then crossed the finish line and I then waited as Roo crossed it next and hit the brakes, him flying onto the ground and smirking at me.

"Well, a deal's a deal, you definitely deserve your prize," Roo smiled as he then did something that was not sanitary at all. He started to hack and cough until he coughed up the key which he kept in his stomach... guess he still didn't have pockets. "And you can help yourself to the red gem shard," Roo said as I then got to his kart and removed it, me deciding to put it in my feet and me gasping when I felt some kind of power erupt in me. Some kind of flaming passion! I then smirked as I punched the air and I saw flames erupt from my hands and a fireball to fly off towards the ground, it singing a piece of the dirt.

"Sweet! It gave me fire powers! This is gonna be fun," I smiled widely as I then went back to the beach and used the key to open the door to Gem Stone Valley and the Lost Ruins, the other racers joining me as we rushed through it and towards the next set of races. Just one step closer to getting Oxide off of this planet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ruining the Ruined Ruins**

When I got to the Lost Ruins, I smiled at how I'd already got the trophy for Coco Park prior to Oxide arriving, so that meant I only had three races to do before Papu Papu. I decided to go for Tiger Temple first, the others following me and getting to the track and me smirking at how there were some tiger cubs here that Pura had befriended during our time in Africa, which is where this track was located.

"Look at the little tiger cubs! So cute!" Coco gushed at the ones that were above the starting line's archway.

"Peh! Them not strong as Tiny!" Tiny growled menacingly, me frowning at that. His car was fashioned to look like a giant skull and he named it Skull Rider. Not only did it look fearsome, but it looked to have a lot of banged parts on it, most likely from him getting angry. The lights then flashed three times and the moment they turned green, I rushed off the starting line in an instantly, me gawking at how, when I ran super fast, I actually left a trail of fire behind me!... Which sounded good, until the rain put it out three seconds after I made them.

"Whoa! That red gem has a kick to it! YAHOO!" I exclaimed in glee as I rushed forward and got a weapon in the form of a beaker. I was going to place it behind me, but then I saw the temple's shortcut appear. I smirked and sent it forward at the head of the temple, forcing the mouth to open and me to rush through and continue on the other side. After I did this, I ran pretty much unopposed for the rest of the race, even getting to the last place Polar and overlapping him just before finishing the race!

"Rawrf!" Polar barked at me in frustration.

"Sorry, Polar, but I need to win," I smiled at him as I was then warped to the winner's circle and I got my trophy happily.

"Oh yeah!" I smirked as I now had 6 trophies.

"You're doing well, Sasha," Evil Coco smirked at me, her being the second place winner with N Gin in third.

"Yep. Now to go to Papu's Pyramid and then Dingo Canyon," I smiled as I then rushed off to the next teleporter with sparkles in my eyes. The sooner I did these races, the sooner I could face off with Oxide!

* * *

I managed to smoke the competition in both of the races before I then got all the trophies to get Papu's attention, me approaching his garage and him exiting it with four tribesmen carrying his kart like it was his throne.

"Papu much tired of watching puny slugs race so slow!" Papu frowned before smacking his one helper with his staff. "Papu want in action, to lay boom down BIG and prove Papu is best driver!" Papu frowned, hitting his subordinates one at a time until his kart fell to the ground with his fat ass in it. "Papu move so fast, you no chance!" Papu frowned at me.

"Big talk for someone who couldn't match a girl like me in a fight. Remember that, big boy?" I smirked at him, Papu's eye twitching at that.

"Peh, you go down today! And after Papu beat Oxide, Papu finally get Meeni Minee as wife!" Papu frowned as he then got in his car, rolled his stomach under the wheel, and rushed off to the teleporter that would lead to his track, the pyramid. I proceeded through it and, upon entry, I saw Papu was itching his back with a smile.

"Time to find out who is better at racing, papa poopoo," I smiled at him, Papu groaning at that name as the lights then flashed and I zoomed off the starting line with Papu not far behind! And even though I had my fire trail, Papu was smart enough not to go through it. In fact, he managed to do something I didn't expect. He had an unlimited amount of potions in his kart, which he started to throw at me from behind, making me have to do some quick footwork to prevent tripping on the slick goo it left behind! I managed to do so until I got to the first shortcut, me hopping over it and Papu going the long way around. And then, when I got to a jump area, I decided to do something daring. At the top of the slope, I leaped from there to the other side and landed with my feet still running on the ground!

"OH YEAH! Super Sloth Speed! WHOO!" I exclaimed in glee as I zoomed forward once more and proceeded to rush down the rest of the track unopposed, me reaching the finish line and smirking as I waited there until Papu came around.

"Ugh... Papu not himself today... maybe Papu not eat enough big breakfast?..." Papu frowned as he moved his tummy and a bunch of stuff fell from it, including the boss key, a donut, a toy car, and, of all things, a chicken. And it was still alive!

"You are fast for be so small. Here key to help," Papu said, me swiping the key and sniffing the donut a bit, surprised that it actually didn't stink at all. I then ate it in one bite and Papu groaned again. "Oxide much bigger problem for you. Him not as big as Papu, bit he much more grumpy," Papu frowned.

"I'll keep that in mind... say, after this whole Oxide business is done and over with, what say that I make you a special meal?" I smiled at Papu, him gasping at that.

"You make food for Papu? Even though sloth hate Papu?" Papu asked in shock, me sighing and shaking my head.

"Tsk, I don't hate you, Papu. I only beat you up because I needed to get through your gate in order to leave your village. Besides, you haven't attacked us once since that day, even though we've lived on the same island for over 2 years now. So I feel that I could at least give you some kind of apology for having to do that to you when we first met. Name whatever you want, and I'll make it not just for you, but for all of your tribe as well," I smiled at him, Papu's smile finally returning at that.

"You so kind, sloth Sasha. Papu tell you when Oxide gone. Kick space scum new asshole," Papu smirked at me.

"You got it, bud," I smirked with an OK sign as I then zoomed off to the transporter back to the temple and I then used the keys on the next door, which would lead to the world of ice, Glacier Park. It was where I'd face off against Komodo Joe to get his key. "Time to head off to Blizzard Bluff," I smiled widely.


End file.
